Los mapas de mi vida
by Tenshi Lain
Summary: Relatos breves, o no tanto, sobre la vida de Akagami Shanks si fuera una mujer, desde su época de grumete hasta su reinado como Yonkou.
1. Mapa 1: Te reto

**Los mapas de mi vida.**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem **(Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 611 a día de hoy), así que habrá spoilers para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

_Coordenadas:_ Primer encuentro entre Shanks y Mihawk.

* * *

**Mapa 1: Te reto**

Mihawk tenía un sueño, una ambición, una meta.

Convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo.

Para lograrla, tenía que derrotar a todos los demás aspirantes al título, y a sus 24 años llevaba una gran número conseguido. Viajaba por todos los mares, siguiendo los rumores e historias de todo espadachín que llegara a sobresalir. Los buscaba, los encontraba y los retaba. Hasta la fecha, había salido victorioso de todos los duelos.

Había luchado con hombres honorables, con hombres despreciables, con hombres inteligentes que luchaban con la cabeza, con hombres que centraban toda su estrategia en su fuerza. Con veteranos y novatos. Con los que la fama se les había subido a la cabeza, volviéndolos débiles por su propia soberbia. Con hombres que pensaban que eran los mejores cuando ni siquiera sabían sostener correctamente una espada.

Desde que saliera al mar en busca de su sueño había conocido toda clase de rivales.

También había aprendido a identificar tan solo con rumores a los que podían ser un buen reto y a los que eran simple morralla demasiado segura de sí misma. Por eso cuando escuchó a aquel par de marines farfullando sobre una nueva tripulación pirata capitaneada por un tal Akagami, prestó atención. Al parecer este individuo era realmente bueno con la espada, había logrado vencer al capitán Lotter Dos Espadas, del tercer escuadrón de la marina (Toda una leyenda). Había derrotado a una banda de secuestradores cerca de Shabondy con sus propias manos y ayudado a derrotar a un tirano en una isla de primavera. Su tripulación no era muy numerosa por el momento, pero algunos de sus integrantes empezaban a hacerse conocidos por los Azules.

Akagami parecía un rival muy prometedor. Un espadachín zurdo… Hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a uno.

Le sonsacó a los dos marines la última localización conocida del pirata (solo le bastó una mirada para que los dos soldados rasos cantaran como canarios) y partió rumbo a una pequeña isla de invierno en la tercera ruta del Grand Line.

Apenas tuvo que buscar para encontrar el barco amarrado en una cala del lado este, no obstante parecía que los piratas habían decidido acampar en la costa, en una de las numerosas cuevas que se abrían a la playa.

Desembarcó con un salto y un elegante revuelo de su capa. Los piratas que hasta entonces habían estado atareados se dieron la vuelta y desenvainaron sus espadas, gritando y dando la voz de alarma ante la repentina aparición.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?

- ¿Cómo ha podido llegar hasta aquí en ese pequeño barco?

- ¿Has visto el tamaño de esa espada?

- ¿Qué habrá venido a buscar?

Mihawk miró alrededor evaluando la situación, no debían llegar a una docena de piratas y ninguno de ellos era digno de su atención.

- He venido a buscar a Akagami – dijo con voz autoritaria, varios hombres dieron un respingo y alguno retrocedió un paso sujetando con mayor fuerza su arma - ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Mihawk miró más allá del grupo. Un hombre de largo pelo negro recogido en una coleta se estaba encendiendo un cigarro, con la mirada fija en él.

- He escuchado que es un gran espadachín, que podría ser calificado como el mejor del mundo. He venido a retarlo y comprobarlo por mí mismo.

- Así que ha retarlo – dijo con una sonrisilla -. Muy bien, que Akagami decida. Sígueme.

Los hombres se hicieron a un lado, abriéndole paso y mirando con sospecha al recién llegado. Mihawk los ignoró, más ocupado mentalizándose ante la futura confrontación. No iba a aceptar un no por respuesta.

El fumador lo llevó a una de las grutas, no era muy profunda y no tardaron mucho en encontrase con una hoguera y varias personas a su alrededor (al parecer estaban preparando la cena).

- Eh, Ben ¿Quién es tu amigo? – preguntó el cocinero mientras echaba en la gran cazuela varias verduras cortadas. Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirar, excepto una figura ataviada con una gruesa capa de invierno y un nada apropiado sombrero de paja.

- Me llamo Mihawk. He venido a retar a un duelo al capitán Akagami.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando con las cejas alzadas, después intercambiaron miradas y algún cuchicheo. La figura encapuchada irguió la espalda.

- ¿Qué clase de duelo? – preguntó con voz rota y ronca. Como si hubiera bebido mucho o estuviera medio afónico.

- Un duelo de espadas, por supuesto.

- ¿Espadas, eh? Hace mucho que no tengo un buen duelo – giró ligeramente la cabeza, Mihawk solo alcanzaba a verle el ojo izquierdo, tres cicatrices verticales le cruzaban desde la frente hasta la mejilla.

- ¿Aceptas mi desafío?

Akagami se puso en pie, dejando atrás la capa gruesa. De su cintura colgaba una espada de estilo sable, mostraba señales de mucho uso pero también de buen mantenimiento. Una buena arma.

- Por supuesto – contestó con una sonrisa depredadora -. Vayamos fuera.

Los dos espadachines se dirigieron a un pequeño descampado cubierto de nieve no muy lejos del campamento. Los hombres de Akagami se arremolinaron en torno al área, hablando entre excitados y preocupados sobre el duelo, algunos hacían apuestas sobre lo que duraría, que espada se rompería primero, cuantas heridas recibirían. Ninguno apostó que su capitán perdería.

- Las reglas son simples – anunció Ben de pie a un lado del descampado –. El primero que no pueda continuar peleando pierde.

- Por mí perfecto – dijeron los dos a la vez con las manos en las empuñaduras.

- ¡Empezad!

El chocar de metal contra metal restalló en el claro.

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza.

Le dolían los brazos.

Le dolían las piernas.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Gruñó intentando abrir los ojos ¿cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan machacado? ¿Lo había estado alguna vez? Hasta intentar recordar le dolía. La luz era tenue. Temprano por la mañana seguramente. Estaba acostado en un camastro, cubierto por una manta abrigada. El ambiente olía a frío y desinfectante.

- Ah, veo qué por fin despiertas – Mihawk giró la cabeza con bastante esfuerzo. Sentado en un taburete a su lado estaba el hombre de cabello negro, al que los piratas habían llamado Ben.

- ¿Cómo… – tragó saliva para intentar aclararse la garganta. La notaba seca y rasposa - ¿cómo acabó el duelo?

- Empate – contestó con una risilla baja y áspera –. Los dos caísteis agotados a la vez. Aunque después de estar cuatro días y tres noches luchando sin descanso ¿qué más se podía esperar? Hicisteis polvo la tabla de apuestas.

Con un gruñido indefinido Mihawk se sentó. Estaba cubierto de vendajes y parches, cortes, moretones y arañazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no acababa tan hecho polvo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto de un duelo.

- ¿Y tu capitán? – preguntó mirando alrededor. La tienda era lo bastante amplia como para albergar tres camastros más, pero solo el suyo estaba ocupado.

- Despertó hace una hora, probablemente aún estará intentando acabarse las provisiones de toda la semana – contestó encogiéndose de hombros -. El ejercicio físico siempre la deja hambrienta. Y al perecer también la ha ayudado a deshacerse del catarro.

Mihawk asintió con la cabeza, lo cierto es que él también notaba un gran agujero en el estómago. Parpadeó dos veces al comprender que le había sonado tan extraño en esa frase.

- ¿Hambrienta? – repitió mirando a Ben con el ceño fruncido.

Antes de que este pudiera contestarle, la lona de la entrada de la tienda fue apartada de un tirón y la figura exuberante de Akagami entró. Vestía una simple blusa holgada de algodón, probablemente para que no molestara tanto con los vendajes que le cubrían el tronco. Sin embargo, estos no lograban ocultar lo que sí había logrado el grueso jersey que llevaba el día del reto.

- ¡Ya estás despierto! – exclamó con una gran sonrisa – me alegro. Estoy segura de que estarás hambriento así que te he traído esto – y dejó sobre su regazo una bandeja con sopa, pan y algo de fruta. Mihawk no miró la comida. El hambre había quedado relegado a un segundo lugar ante el impacto de la reciente revelación.

- Eres una chica – dijo sin inflexión en la voz. Akagami parpadeó una vez lentamente.

- Pues claro que lo soy – dijo con tono de obviedad.

- ¿Acaso no te informas antes de ir a retar a la gente? – preguntó Ben. La guasa en su voz era irritantemente notable. Mihawk no se dignó a contestarle.

* * *

Puesto que este es el primero de mis mapas he decidido empezar con una presentación. Tengo otras escritas, pero esta me pareció la más adecuada.

Ya me diréis que os parece.

Ja ne!


	2. Mapa 2: Una pregunta para Buggy

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de Shanks/Fem (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 612 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS **para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Shanks y Buggy en sus años de grumetes.

* * *

**Mapa 2: Una pregunta para Buggy.**

Una de las mejores cosas que tenía la tripulación de Gol D Roger, eran sus fiestas. Eran escandalosas, locas, el alcohol corría a mares, la gente bailaba y cantaba (o se esforzaba al máximo para hacerlo, no siempre obteniendo resultados favorables, pero siempre pasando un buen rato) En definitiva, descontrol y diversión aseguradas.

Otra cosa buena era que a la media hora de empezar, los piratas estaban ya tan ebrios y metidos en la fiesta que dejaban de prestar atención a sus jóvenes grumetes. Y estos aprovechaban para acercarse a la barra y pedir más alcohol del que en otras circunstancias les dejarían tomar sus mayores.

Buggy bebía alegremente de su tercera jarra de cerveza, disfrutando del buen ambiente que reinaba en la taberna, y admirando las magníficas curvas de la camarera. De no ser porque ya estaba casada con el dueño de la taberna (un tipo grande como un armario, de brazos fuertes y musculosos, rostro en perpetua mueca de mal genio y el curioso apodo de Joe Rompe Huesos) la seduciría, pero no merecía la pena arruinar el buen ambiente de la noche y un matrimonio de tantos años por una aventurilla. La camarera tendría que perderse la alegría que era conocer al pirata Buggy.

En una mesa al otro lado del salón había varias jóvenes del pueblo que charlaban y flirteaban con algunos de los piratas. Sin embargo, una de ellas (rubia, alta, voluptuosa) estaba mirando hacia él de una forma que prometía mucho y no daba lugar a confusión. ¡Se le estaba insinuando! ¡Ajá, ese iba a ser su día de suerte!

- Buggy – el chico dio un respingo y su jarra de cerveza por poco no salió volando. Maldijo entre dientes. Ya casi se había olvidado de la presencia de su pesada nakama ¿Es que no podía irse a beber a otra parte?

- ¿Sí? – preguntó sin mirarla. La chica rubia sonrió. Buggy empezó a felicitarse. Esa noche había tenido éxito. ¡Ja Ja! ¡Victoria para el gran Buggy! Pero justo entonces, un tipo que bien podría pasar por el hermano un poco más joven de Joe Rompe Huesos, se acercó a la mesa y la chica rubia enseguida empezó a comérselo a besos. Maldiciendo un poco más dio un largo trago a su cerveza para intentar apagar los rescoldos de la desilusión.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – insistió Shanks ignorando (o no habiéndose dado cuenta de) la situación.

- ¿Qué? - gruñó dejando la jarra sobre la barra con más fuerza de la necesaria y girándose para clavar una fiera mirada en su pesada Nakama. Lo que ni en cien años hubiera imaginado era verse a Shanks con la camisa abierta exponiendo más de lo que Buggy jamás había visto o querido ver.

- ¿Tú crees que mis pechos son muy pequeños? – preguntó con toda la seriedad que requería una pregunta así y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Buggy por su parte, reaccionó como todo adolescente sano, joven y hormonal: se fue de espaldas con una importante hemorragia nasal propulsando su caída.

Shanks se lo quedó mirando sorprendida e insegura de lo que acababa de pasar.

- Oye ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada. La única respuesta que obtuvo fueron una serie de gruñidos y balbuceos ininteligibles.

- Ju ju ju… Shanks-chan eso no ha sido muy amable – intervino una voz desde el otro lado de la barra. La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y se topó con la divertida mirada de Shakuyaku, la amiga de Rayleigh.

- Solo le he hecho una pregunta Shakky-san. Él siempre está diciendo que es un experto en el cuerpo femenino, solo quería su opinión – se defendió mirando de nuevo a su nakama caído. Como la nariz no dejara de sangrarle pronto tendría que llevarlo al médico (y teniendo en cuenta que el susodicho ya llevaba él solito cuatro botellas de ron, no era algo muy recomendable).

- No importa lo experto que se crea – dijo Shakky mientras le abotonaba la camisa con parsimonia, antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta del pequeño espectáculo que estaba dando la grumete de a bordo –, a un chico no hay que hacerle esa clase de preguntas.

- Pero no es un chico, es Buggy – contestó Shanks con total sinceridad. Shakky casi podía ver la pequeña roca de varios kilos estrellándose sobre la cabeza del nariz-colorada. Rió un poco más y le acercó a la jovencita un vaso con algo de ron.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Catorce en dos meses – contestó dando un trago. Shakky enarcó una ceja al ver que no hacía gesto de asco, en el futuro sería una bebedora con aguante.

- Aún eres muy jovencita, las chicas no paran de desarrollarse físicamente hasta casi los veinte, así que no te preocupes. Crecerán con el tiempo y una buena alimentación.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! - dijo con una gran sonrisa. Se giró hacia Buggy que apenas empezaba a ponerse en pie apoyando una mano en el taburete y taponándose la nariz con la otra - ¿has oído Buggy? En unos años tendré unos pechos enormes.

El muchacho parpadeó, se la quedó mirando fijamente unos segundos y volvió a caer de espaldas al suelo. La hemorragia nasal no tenía aspecto de irse a detener pronto.

* * *

A ver, una pequeña aclaración en cuanto a la edad de Shanks antes de que alguien se me eche a la yugular. Según decía Oda-sensei en uno de sus SBS, Shanks tiene 27 años cuando conoce a Luffy, así que tenía 37 cuando Luffy sale al mar. En ese momento hacía 22 años de la ejecución de Gol D Roger, es decir que tenía 15 años. Rayleigh explica durante la saga de Shabondy que la tripulación se dispersó un año antes, Shanks tuvo que pasar al menos dos o tres años a bordo, por lo que tuvo que unirse a la tripulación con unos 11 o 12 años. Erm… creo. Me parece demasiado joven pero son piratas, dudo que les importe la edad en muchas cosas.

Además esto es One Piece, la lógica no tiene lugar aquí.

Ja ne!


	3. Mapa 3: Las señales de la vida

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 612 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Primer encuentro entre Ben y Shanks.

* * *

**Mapa 3: Las señales de la vida**

Al despertar, Ben estaba convencido de que iba a ser un día aburrido. Igual que ayer. Igual que anteayer. El pequeño pueblo en el que había nacido y se había criado era monótono, la vida repetitiva. Algunos días le resultaba excesivamente asfixiante. En momentos así, se quedaba en los muelles del puerto con la mirada clavada en el horizonte, preguntándose, imaginándose una vida distinta más allá del mar.

Zarpar al mar… era una idea interesante, pero no tenía un objetivo en el Azul y partir sin rumbo definido era sinónimo de desastre. Así que de momento se quedaría donde estaba, esperando el momento adecuado. Solo había que esperar a que la señal apareciera.

A media tarde caminaba por el centro de la ciudad, preguntándose que se prepararía de cena cuando un gran alboroto estalló en el otro lado de la calle. La gente gritaba y se apartaba, los tenderetes de los puestos del mercado eran volcados y las mercancías salían disparadas por los aires. Un escuadrón de marines intentaba abrirse paso entre el caos, siguiendo a una solitaria figura cubierta con una capa.

- ¡Que no escape!

- ¡No permitáis que llegue al puerto!

- ¡Apártense! ¡Dejen paso!

Ben observaba el espectáculo con los brazos cruzados, ciertamente no era algo que se viera todos los días. ¿Quién podría ser el peligroso criminal que había conseguido sacar a la mitad de los marines del puesto de guardia a la calle?

Varios sacos de harina amontonados en un carro "explotaron" de repente, llenando la calle de bruma blanca y toses. Nula visibilidad. Ben no vio que se le echaban encima hasta que el cuerpo del fugitivo estuvo sobre él.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa, lo único que su mente registró fue un fuerte empujón contra la pared del callejón que tenía detrás, la capa oscura que caía al suelo revelando cabello rojo, manos fuertes que le sujetaban la camisa y lo hacían girarse y labios suaves contra los propios.

Se quedó totalmente quieto, paralizado por la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Por dónde ha ido? – bramó alguien desde la calle principal, Ben apenas podía ver algo de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo.

- No lo sé, señor, no se ve nada.

- ¡Registrad todo el mercado y las calles circundantes!

Pasos apresurados sobre la calle de tierra, una figura que tapaba la luz desde la entrada del callejón.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó alguien. Ben podía imaginar perfectamente como se le ponía la cara roja como un tomate.

- Deja a la pareja en paz, novato. Tenemos un pirata que capturar.

- Ah… sí señor.

Los pasos se perdieron en la distancia.

Los labios se separaron, las manos que lo habían sujetado con firmeza de la camisa empujaron levemente hacia atrás. La pelirroja miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que no había moros en la costa. Ben aprovechó el momento para observarla. Porque sí, era una chica. La camisa a medio abrochar dejaba ver un encantador escote. Su rostro redondeado de piel levemente bronceada, cejas finas arqueadas en una expresión de atenta curiosidad. Una lenta sonrisa pícara que curvaba sus labios hacia arriba.

- Vaya, ha funcionado – exclamó alegremente antes de clavar en Ben sus ojos oscuros -. Gracias por la ayuda.

- De nada – contestó no my seguro de que otra cosa decir. Allí estaba, con las manos apoyadas sobre la pared de ladrillos, una encantadora pelirroja (que, a juzgar por los gritos de los marines, era una peligrosa pirata) acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared -. Solo por mi paz mental ¿no estaré ayudando a una peligrosa criminal a evadirse de la justica, cierto?

- Hombre lo de criminal suena muy feo y un tanto exagerado – contestó con una sonrisa alegre, sin hacer ningún intento de escabullirse de la comprometedora posición en la que estaban -, además no he hecho nada en esta isla. Yo solo estaba comiendo tranquilamente en el restaurante cuando esa patrulla de marines entró pistola en mano y empezaron a gritarme para que me entregara. Así que hice lo que haría cualquiera: intenté razonar con ellos ¡Y se pusieron a disparar! ¡Sin más! No pude terminar mi tarta de manzana ¿puedes creer que falta de cortesía?

- No tienen modales, desde luego – convino Ben con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- Y tuve que salir corriendo del restaurante sin poder dar las gracias ni pagar la cuenta.

- Parece que has tenida una tarde muy ajetreada.

- Bastante.

Ben dejó caer los brazos y dio un paso atrás. La pelirroja se inclinó y recogió su capa. De entre los pliegues de tela sacó un sobrero de paja, le sacudió el polvo y se lo puso en la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces vas a regresar a pagar?

- La verdad es que no llevo dinero encima – contestó con una sonrisa desvergonzada.

- Entonces deberías darle las gracias a esos marines, te han dado una buena excusa.

- Cierto. Pero no me dejaron terminar de comer – dijo con los labios fruncidos -. Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

- Ben Beckman.

- Yo soy Shanks – replicó dándole un firme apretón de manos - ¿Qué te parece si para agradecerte la ayuda te invito a tomar algo?

- ¿No has dicho que no llevabas dinero?

- Detalles, detalles… - dijo agitando la mano mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida del callejón.

- Y no creo que los marines nos vayan a dejar tomar nada tranquilos en ningún bar de esta isla – le recordó mientras caminaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Pues iremos al bar de otra isla. Tengo un pequeño barco en los acantilados del lado sur-este ¿te apuntas?

Ben la miró. La vida tenía una forma muy extraña de dar señales.

- Vamos a por ese trago.

* * *

Sip, algo así podría haber sido n.n

Ja ne!


	4. Mapa 4: Cuestión de perspectiva

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 613 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Un novato que por fin entiende los motivos de sus nakamas.

* * *

***Mapa 4: Cuestión de perspectiva**

Apoyó su garrote especial contra el hombro, observando con desdén a los babosos que yacían a sus pies. Malditos bastardos ¿Quiénes se creían que eran gritándole esas obscenidades a su capitana?

Aunque lo cierto era que hasta no hacía mucho él mismo le hubiera soltado un par de "_piropos_" así al verla pasar, incluso le hubiera hecho alguna proposición indecente. Akagami Shanks era una mujer realmente atractiva, pese a sus cicatrices y la usencia de su brazo, desprendía un aura de sensual autoconfianza y determinación difícil de resistir.

Pero ahora que formaba parte de los piratas Akagami, la cosa era diferente. Ahora había visto más allá de la belleza exterior y la actitud despreocupada por la que muchos piratas la subestimaban. La capitana Shanks era valiente, era leal, era fiera, su determinación no conocía límites ni barreras. No era como otros capitanes, que se escudaban tras sus hombres esperando que estos pudieran deshacerse de los enemigos en su nombre. Shanks era la primera en enfrentar a quien atacara, dispuesta a dar la vida por sus nakamas. Se preocupaba por todos ellos, escuchaba las preocupaciones de sus hombres y ayudaba en cuanto podía. Jamás dejaba de lado a nadie y nunca abandonaba a un compañero herido.

Shansk era una mujer única, alguien a quien poder respetar y seguir con la absoluta certeza de que jamás te defraudaría.

Y lo mínimo que podía hacer era asegurarse de que NADIE le faltara al respeto de ninguna manera.

- Rockstar, esto no era necesario – le dijo la capitana con el ceño fruncido observando los cuerpos inconscientes esparcidos por todo el muelle.

- Ellos se lo buscaron – dijo con feroz asentimiento. Shanks suspiró y negó con la cabeza, alejándose rumbo al barco murmurando algo sobre nakamas exagerados.

Rockstar sintió como una mano amiga le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda, giró la cabeza para encontrarse con la amplia sonrisa del doctor, Lucky, Yasopp y algunos compañeros más. Todos lo miraban con aprobación, cualquiera de ellos hubiera actuado igual para proteger el honor de su capitana (aun cuando a esta le importaba poco que le silbaran por la calle). Todos compartían el mismo sentimiento de respeto por la pelirroja. Todos estaban dispuestos a defenderla con uñas y dientes, tal como ella haría por ellos. Su pequeña demostración le había ganado el respeto y la aceptación de sus nuevos nakamas.

- Bienvenido a bordo.

Mmh… no estoy segura de haber explicado bien lo que quería…

Básicamente quería decir que en cuanto un pirata entra a formar parte de los Akagami, deja de ver a Shanks como a una "mujer" (**a.k.a. **material de ligoteo) y empieza considerarla algo a medio camino entre una heroína, una hermana (mayor o menor dependiendo de las circunstancias) y una amiga idolatrada. Por eso todos se toman tan mal que ningún hombre intente tirarle los tejos. Sí, saben que en una pelea ella sola se las apaña más que bien, pero los asuntos amorosos son un tema completamente aparte. Cualquiera que se acerque a Shanks con intenciones románticas/físicas tendrá que enfrentare a una tripulación que sufre un caso grave del síndrome '_hermano/padre-sobreprotector-con-la-única-chica-de-la-familia_'.

Por cierto, **Rockstar** no es inventado, aparece en el capítulo del manga 234, el mensajero que Shanks envía a Barbablanca con una carta.

Ja ne!


	5. Mapa 5: Melena

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 614 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Ben y Shanks como capitana y segundo de abordo.

**Mapa 5: Melena**

Ben suspiró, exhalando la última calada de humo de su cigarro antes de tirar la colilla por la borda. A finales de semana llegarían a Reverse Mountain y de ahí, de vuelta al Grand Line. Atrás quedarían las tranquilas aguas del East Blue, sus pequeñas islas de gente hospitalaria y los recuerdos de sus días en él, tanto los buenos como los malos. Esperaba que el nuevo ambiente fuera beneficioso para su capitana.

Toda la tripulación estaba preocupada por ella desde que perdió el brazo. Shanks se mostraba tan vivaz y alegre como siempre, su nueva carencia no parecía afectarla, no mostraba ni tristeza, ni miedo, ni resentimiento, ni rabia, ningún mal sentimiento. Se desenvolvía con naturalidad por el barco, como si siempre le hubiera faltado el brazo izquierdo. Pero todos estaban preocupados. Conocían a la capitana, sabían que era capaz de todo con tal de no preocupar a su tripulación, y muchos temían lo que pudiera pasar.

- ¡Eh Ben! – llamó Yassop desde la cubierta de proa -, la cena estará lista en veinte minutos, ve a avisar a la capitana.

- Vale, vale…

Subió la corta escalera rumbo a la cubierta superior, dejó pasar a dos compañeros que llevaban varias cajas rumbo al almacén y se acercó a la puerta del camarote principal. Estaba abierta, algo nada inusual, puesto que la cerradura llevaba rota tres días y aún nadie se había acordado de arreglarla. Ben asomó la cabeza sin llamar.

- Capitana, la… - las palabras murieron en sus labios ante lo repentino y aterrador de la escena. Shanks estaba sentada junto a la gran mesa en la que estudiaban los mapas, con un gran puñal pegado al cuello.

En dos zancadas estuvo junto a la pelirroja, sujetando su muñeca y apartando el afilado filo.

- Ben – exclamó dando un respingo, sus oscuros ojos muy abiertos y llenos de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? – bramó el segundo de a bordo, aún con el corazón desbocado, furioso y bastante aterrado.

- Cortarme el pelo – contestó con aquel tono que utilizaba siempre que algo era absolutamente obvio. Al menos para ella. Ben aflojó la presa de su mano pero no la soltó. Miraba con fijeza el rostro de su capitana. No, no le mentía.

- ¿Con un machete? – inquirió con un tono de seca incredulidad.

- No encuentro las tijeras – explicó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Ben dejó escapar un sufrido suspiro. Sólo a ella… Se frotó la frente intentando calmarse, Akagami Shanks acabaría sacándole canas antes de tiempo. Con otro suspiro la miró. Hacía años que se conocían y nunca la había visto cortarse el pelo, solo sanear las puntas. Su melena roja era su estandarte, el mundo la reconocía por ella.

- ¿A qué vienen tantas ganas de cortarte el pelo de repente?

Shanks dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesa y cogió uno de sus largos mechones rojizos, rizándolo con los dedos y observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

- Me cuesta mucho trenzarlo, es una molestia.

La miró en silencio. Ciertamente tenía que ser complicado (si no imposible) trenzar todo ese pelo con una mano. Llevarlo corto probablemente fuera a ser mucho más práctico.

Pero…

Simplemente no podía imaginarla con el pelo corto. Sería como si el mar dejara de ser azul. Como si los cigarrillos perdieran la nicotina. Como si el ron perdiera el alcohol. A Shanks le faltaría algo básico y primordial.

Rodeó la silla hasta quedar a espaldas de su capitana, pasó sus grandes y callosas manos por su cabello, separándolo en tres, el de la derecha sobre el del centro, el de la izquierda sobre este y vuelta a empezar hasta llegar a las puntas. Contempló el trabajo hecho y arrugó la nariz. Había visto arbustos más pulcros.

La risa clara y alegre de la pelirroja resonó en el camarote al contemplar el resultado.

- Las trenzas no son lo mismo que las coletas ¿eh? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- No – respondió deshaciendo el amasijo escarlata y volviendo a empezar -, pero si he aprendido a darle a una moneda a 100 metros de distancias, aprenderé a hacer trenzas decentes.

- No lo dudo – sonrió relajándose en su asiento. Dispuesta a aguantar todos los tirones que fueran necesarios hasta que su nakama aprendiera.

Auh… ¿no son tiernos estos dos?

Ja ne!


	6. Mapa 6: El botón perdido

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 615 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Marco '_el Fénix'_ termina en una fiesta con los piratas Akagami.

**Mapa 6: El botón perdido**

Carcajadas, canciones y chistes verdes resonaban por todas partes. El pueblo entero estaba de fiesta, claro que no todos los días el tirano que los tenía subyugados y esclavizados era derrotado. ¡Había que celebrar! Poco importaba que sus salvadores y héroes no fueran marines sino una tripulación pirata.

Marco negó con la cabeza. No estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría su Padre cuando se enterara de que había luchado codo con codo con Akagami Shanks. Claro que había sido por una buena causa, esperaba que eso fuera a aligerar su descontento.

Ciertamente no había sido intencionado. Él iba de vuelta al Moby Dick cuando se encontró con aquella isla en pleno golpe de estado. El pueblo se alzaba en armas contra su tirano gobernador, y por alguna razón que no tenía muy clara, los Akagami les estaban ayudando. Aún tenía menos claro como había acabado envuelto en la refriega, pero una vez allí no podía dejar de dar lo mejor de sí. Además, detestaba a los tiranos con pasión.

La lucha no había sido muy larga, pero habían provocado muchos daños. Los isleños no parecían preocupados por eso en estos momentos, solo querían celebrar su nueva libertad.

Soltó una carcajada al ver al inmenso Lucky Roux bailando encima de una mesa cogido del brazo de varios locales. Le daba a esa mesa dos minutos más de vida. Dio un trago a la botella de ron que había cogido, y se recostó contra un tonel para recoger agua de lluvia. Estaba sentado en el tejado de una de las casas del pueblo, bastante alejado del centro de la fiesta, pero así estaba bien. Sí, había contribuido en la batalla, pero aquella era una banda rival, tampoco podía confraternizar tanto.

- ¡Eh, que haces aquí tan solito!

Marco alzó una ceja mientras la capitana Shanks se dejaba caer con poca gracia a su lado, botella de sake firmemente cogida en la mano izquierda y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba totalmente borracha.

- Solo quería un lugar tranquilo.

- Mmh… ¡Ah, desde aquí se ve a Yasopp! Que pequeñito es… - rió tontamente. Marco puso los ojos en blanco ¿cuánto había bebido ya?

Guardaron silencio un rato, bebiendo y observando el alboroto que se extendía a sus pies. Era agradable ver tan contenta a gente que había sufrido tanto.

Shanks dejó la botella vacía a un lado y empezó a mirar a derecha e izquierda. Se sacudió la blusa y rebuscó en sus bolsillos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó curioso.

- Buscando - murmuró mientras miraba en el interior de su manga derecha.

- ¿El qué?

- Un botón.

- ¿Un botón, para qué?

- ¡Es que no está! – exclamó tirando de la tela de su camisa – y se me ve el ombligo.

Marco se mordió el labio inferior. En esos momentos se le estaba viendo algo más que el ombligo. Los botones que deberían preocuparle eran los de la parte de arriba.

- No pasa nada, seguro que encuentras otro que te pueda servir – dijo soltándole la tela de la mano e intentando cruzar la camisa para que no expusiera tanta piel. Puede que tuviera los poderes del legendario fénix, pero seguía siendo humano.

- No – dijo frunciendo los labios – yo quiero mi botón. No ha podido ir muy lejos – sin previo aviso cogió el tobillo izquierdo de Marco y le levantó la pierna, al rubio no le quedó más remedió que inclinarse hacia atrás con el movimiento.

- Dudo mucho que esté debajo de mí, ya estaba sentado cuando has llegado.

- Mm… - murmuró Shanks antes de sacudirle la pernera del pantalón, como esperando que saliera así de sus pantalones – Los botones saltan muy lejos, y son muy hábiles escondiéndose – dijo con un asentimiento. Marco dejó escapar un resoplido, era difícil razonar con Shanks cuando estaba sobria y parecía que aún más estando borracha -. Seguro que se ha escondido en tu bolsillo.

- Espera ¿qué…? – Marco cayó hacia atrás contra el suelo, quedando tendido de espaldas y antes de darse cuenta tenía los pantalones por las rodillas - ¡No tengo bolsillos dentro de los pantalones! – gritó algo sonrojado. Para estar tan borracha era muy rápida.

- ¿No? – preguntó Shanks parpadeando con grandes ojos inocentes mientras sacudía los pantalones en el aire.

- ¡No! – gruñó intentando ponerse de pie y tratando de ignorar el mareo provocado por el alcohol y el repentino cambio de postura.

- Entonces seguro que está debajo de tu camisa – dijo lanzando los pantalones hacia atrás por encima del hombro, después se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a tironear con las mangas de la prenda.

- ¡Eh! – protestó cuando ésta le pasó por encima de la cabeza, dejándolo a oscuras por unos segundos - ¡¿Quieres parar de una vez? ¡Yo no tengo tu botón! – gritó. Se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de que con el forcejeo los dos únicos botones que mantenían cerrada la camisa de Akagami también habían desaparecido.

- Pero aún me queda un sitio donde buscar – dijo Shanks con una voz que sonaba demasiado sobria y una sonrisa demasiado pícara, mientras jugueteaba con la banda elástica de sus calzoncillos - ¿No me vas a dejar buscar Marco? – preguntó con un ronroneo.

Marco dejó caer la cabeza sobre el tejado. Era un hombre que sabía cuando reconocer la derrota y aceptarla con dignidad.

- Busca si quieres.

Jejeje… pobre Marco, que sufrido XD

Ya sé que en el cuarto mapa dejé claro que la tripulación de Shanks actuaba como un metafórico cinturón de castidad, pero hay que aclarar una cosa: Con los moscones que no le interesan tienen vía libre, pero si la capitana está interesada en algún hombre, ellos no intervienen (aunque después sufran en silencio por la impotencia de no poder intervenir :P). Además aquí están demasiado divertidos con la fiesta como para darse cuenta de que la capitana se ha escabullido a "jugar".

Otra cosa que os preguntareis ¿Por qué Marco y Shanks? Bueno ¿Por qué no? La primera vez que aparecen juntos en el manga Shanks lo invita a unirse a su tripulación, hay quien empareja personajes con menos incentivos. Además he visto varios fanarts por la red de estos dos y están taaaan monos X3

En fin, ya me diréis.

Ja ne!


	7. Mapa 7: Curiosidad infantil

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 616 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Es algo que yo sé y que tú te preguntarás.

**Mapa 7: Curiosidad infantil**

El _Party Bar_ estaba a rebosar esa tarde. Bueno, lo estaba siempre que los piratas Akagami regresaban de una de sus expediciones. Bebida y comida, canciones y música, buen ambiente en general.

Luffy adoraba esas tardes, adoraba a los piratas Akagami y las historias que le contaban de sus viajes. Monstruos gigantes, fuertes héroes, malvados villanos, un mar infinito lleno de aventuras. La vida pirata era la mejor, no podía esperar a que lo llevaran con ellos. Sin embargo había una cosa que desde hacía un tiempo que se estaba preguntando.

- Oye Shanks ¿Cómo es que nunca se les borran esos dibujos? – preguntó señalando la frente de Sven. Este parpadeó y soltó una carcajada.

- Esto no es un dibujo cualquiera, es un tatuaje – le contestó Sven. Luffy ladeó la cabeza confuso.

- Están hechos especialmente para que no se borren – aclaró Shanks.

- Oh ¿y por qué los llevan? – preguntó mirando alrededor. Muchos de los piratas de Shanks tenían esos misteriosos dibujos imborrables.

- Por muchas razones, pero en general porque son piratas.

- Ah… entonces los piratas llevan tatuajes… - dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo - ¿y tú tienes tatuajes Shanks?

- Sí, tengo uno – todos los piratas cercanos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos ¿Lo tenía? ¿Desde cuándo?

- ¡Wha! – exclamó Luffy emocionado poniéndose en pie en su taburete - ¡Seguro que es muy guay! ¿Me lo dejas ver?

- Lo siento, pero está en un sitio especial del que solo dos personas saben.

Varias mandíbulas quedaron descolgadas y algunas miradas interrogantes se volvieron hacia Ben. Éste alzó una ceja en respuesta como preguntando '_¿Y por qué lo voy a saber yo?'_ Todos apartaron la mirada. Una cosa era sospechar que entre la capitana y el primer oficial había algo, y otra muy distinta decírselo a ninguno en voz alta.

- ¡Ah! Entonces está en un lugar misterioso – concluyó Luffy satisfecho con su lógica.

- ¡Eso es! – contestó Shanks con alegría, dando un trago a su cerveza y el tema por zanjado.

… para frustración de sus piratas. ¿Dónde diablos estaría?

A ver, una de las personas que saben de la localización del tatuaje es el tatuador y la otra… ¿Shanks, quien es la otra?

Shanks guarda silencio con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

:D

Ja ne!


	8. Mapa 8: Picor

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 616 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Ben y Shanks, dolores fantasmas.

**Mapa 8: Picor**

Debían ser las tres de la mañana, una hora más y Ben le pasaría el turno de guardia a Lucky y podría irse a descansar. La noche era serena, el viento soplaba a favor y la temperatura era templada. Seguramente no tardarían mucho en acercarse a alguna isla primaveral.

Caminó por la cubierta atento a cualquier sonido extraño, rifle apoyado en el hombro y cigarrillo humeante en los labios. Todo en calma y silencio, la tripulación dormía en sus camarotes, las olas acariciaban los costados del barco.

Al subir la corta escalera que llevaba a la cubierta superior, se percató de que una luz se colaba desde la ventana de la cocina. Con un suspiro fue a investigar, mejor que sacara él de la cocina a quien fuera que hubiera ido a buscar un aperitivo de medianoche, a que lo hiciera el cocinero jefe con su peligroso rodillo de cocina multiusos.

Sin embargo no había nadie cerca del frigorífico o la despensa. Una pequeña vela encendida sobre la mesa, una taza de té ya tibio a su lado y la figura de la capitana sentada en un taburete con la mirada oculta tras su flequillo rojizo. Esta era una de las pocas ocasiones en las que Ben veía a la capitana con el pelo suelto, incluso en sus más locas borracheras la trenza se mantenía firmemente trenzada. Ahora la larga mata de hebras escarlatas caía sobre su espalda como un manto, contrastando con la manta amarilla que cubría sus hombros.

- Es un poco tarde para andar deambulando – comentó el primero de bordo, entornando la puerta y yendo a sentarse frente a su capitana en la mesa.

- No puedo dormir, Ben.

Ben se quedó muy quieto ante el tono de su voz. Era un tono de voz que conocía y detestaba a partes iguales, porque en las pocas ocasiones que lo escuchaba temía por la cordura de su capitana.

- Me pica la mano – dijo Shanks con la mirada clavada en la mesa -. Me pica tanto que no puedo conciliar el sueño.

Ben bajó la mirada. La mano derecha de su capitana estaba apoyada en la superficie de madera, con la palma hacia abajo, los dedos se estiraban y contraían en un ritmo constante, intentando rascar otra mano que hacía tiempo que no estaba.

Dolores fantasma. Así los llamaban los médicos. Miembros apuntados que seguían doliendo, picando y escociendo aún después de haber sido perdidos. Algo puramente sicológico, en su mayoría debido al trauma por la pérdida en sí. La capitana solo le había admitido a él y al doctor que los sentía de vez en cuando. En épocas en las que el estrés era demasiado o en los momentos en los que cavilaba demasiado en cosas que no compartía con nadie hasta que se había quedado sin formas de resolverlo por sí misma. Ben había aprendido con los años a no insistirle para que hablara. Cuando quisiera hablar, lo buscaría. Hasta entonces solo podía esperar y ayudar lo poco que pudiera.

Estiró su gran y callosa mano con la palma hacia arriba, tendiéndola ante la crispada de su capitana.

- Déjame a mí - pidió en voz baja.

Con delicadeza sujetó la mano que ya no existía y con suaves movimientos rascó la piel que ya no estaba. A los pocos segundos Shanks dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Muchas gracias Ben.

- Siempre, capitana.

Un viernes más, una actualización más.

Estuve investigando por internet sobre los dolores fantasmas, en casi todos los sitios que encontré aseguraba que era algo sicológico debido al trauma de la perdida y muchos más tecnicismos que no acabé de entender, así que si más adelante sale algún estudio diciendo lo contrario… lo ignoraremos por el bien de la historia ¿si? ;P

Ja ne!


	9. Mapa 9: Lluvia

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 617 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Mihawk y Shanks, primer encuentro tras la ejecución (basado en el capítulo 0 "Strong World").

**Mapa 9: Lluvia**

La ejecución había concluido con los gritos de júbilo y euforia de la masa de espectadores. Las últimas palabras de Gol D. Roger, el rey de los piratas, había puesto en marcha algo grande, algo que hablaba de revolución y libertad y sueños. Empezaba allí, ahora, se esparcía a los cuatro vientos, propagándose como un incendio.

Y nadie, ni siquiera los marines, lo podrían detener.

Mihawk lo sentía en los huesos, en el temblor de euforia de sus músculos, en el rápido latir de su corazón. La nueva era empezaba justo al final de la vida de Roger. El futuro se desplegaba ante ellos lleno de promesas y posibilidades.

Se dio la vuelta. Ya no había nada más que ver en aquella plaza. Roger había dado por iniciada la nueva era. Ahora tocaba vivirla.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud que seguía hablando y comentando, haciendo planes de salir al mar, de buscar la gloria prometida. El One Piece. En medio de un ambiente tan cargado de excitación, le fue fácil distinguir la solitaria figura que lloraba con la cabeza baja. Probablemente una de las pocas personas en el mundo que lamentaba la muerte del rey pirata.

Era una cría, algunos años más joven que él, lo que más destacaba en ella era su pelo rojo. Se sujetaba un viejo sombrero de paja sobre la cabeza, sus hombros le temblaban por los sollozos y las lágrimas de sus mejillas se mezclaban con la lluvia.

Sin saber porque se acercó y le tendió un pañuelo, la chiquilla levantó la cabeza, con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados. Se frotó el izquierdo mientras miraba el pañuelo en silencio.

- Seca tus lágrimas. Resultas muy sospechosa y esto está plagado de marines – le dijo con tono frío e inflexivo.

- Me da igual – contestó frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano –. He venido a mostrarle mi respeto a un buen hombre, poco me importa lo que piensen los marines.

Mihawk alzó una ceja. Palabras valientes para una chica que ni siquiera empezaba a ser mujer.

- ¡Buggy! – exclamó de pronto con la mirada clavada en alguna parte de la multitud – Tengo que irme ¡Gracias por el pañuelo! – gritó antes de echar a correr.

- Si no lo has aceptado – murmuró Mihawk guardándoselo en el bolsillo. Negó con la cabeza. Que chica más rara…

Siguió caminando rumbo al puerto, tenía un barco que tomar, mares que navegar y oponentes con los que luchar. Un sueño que cumplir.

Probablemente nunca más volvería a ver a aquella pelirroja.

Nunca digas nunca cariño XD

Ja ne!


	10. Mapa 10: Crecen tan deprisa…

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 618 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Perdonad el retraso, pero FFnet me ha estado dando problemas u.u

Coordenadas: _Latitud_: Shanks y su primer periodo. _Longitud_: Rouge y Roger.

**Mapa 10: Crecen tan deprisa…**

El Oro Jackson estaba amarrado en la isla de Baterilla desde hacía unas semanas. Aquella zona del Suth Blue era característica por su clima cálido, vegetación tropical y playas de arena blanca. Un lugar que invitaba al descanso y la tranquilidad…

- ¡Oye! ¿Hasta cuanto piensas tener el baño acaparado? ¡Sal de una vez! ¡Shanks!

Claro que en el Oro Jackson era difícil encontrar tranquilidad ya estuviera atracado o en altamar.

- Eh, Buggy ¿a qué viene tanto griterío? – preguntó Rayleigh asomándose desde la cubierta y preguntándose por que estaban peleándose sus grumetes tan de mañana.

- ¡Tengo que ir al baño! – exclamó apretando las rodillas y agitándose como una anguila - ¡Y SHANKS **NO** SALE! – para puntualizar la frase le dio una patada a la puerta.

Rayleigh estaba a punto de regañarle y decirle que fuera al otro baño, cuando un rugido resonó desde detrás de la puerta cerrada.

- ¡SACA LA PU** PO** POR LA BORDA Y MEA SI TANTAS JOD**** GANAS TIENES!

Todos los que estaban cerca se quedaron completamente quietos, sumidos en un silencio absoluto. Escuchar a Shanks soltar tacos no era una novedad (estaba rodeada de malhablados corsarios las 24 horas del día, algo tenía que aprender), tampoco lo era escucharla gritar, y menos a Buggy. Pero nadie recordaba haberla escuchado hablar así desde que se uniera a la tripulación.

- ¡VETE AL OTRO PU** BAÑO Y DÉJAME EN PAZ! – rugió de nuevo acompañando el grito con el sonido de algo pesado y grande al ser estrellado contra la puerta, haciéndola temblar en sus goznes.

- Parece que alguien no se ha levantado de buen humor… - se animó a comentar uno de los piratas presentes.

- Tsk… menudo genio… ¿La has estado cabreando toda la mañana o qué? – preguntó el cocinero mirando a Buggy con tono acusador. El chico, que aún seguía mirando la puerta con la boca abierta, la cerró de golpe y se dio la vuelta, ofendido.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡La que me ha estado cabreando a mí es ella! ¡Se ha pasado toda la noche dando vueltas, levantándose y acostándose cada media hora! ¡Despertándome cada vez! ¡Y cuando le preguntaba que quería me decía que nada y se iba! ¡Si alguien tiene que estar cabreado SOY YO!

- ¿Le sentaría mal la cena? – preguntó Johans frotándose la barbilla e ignorando el discurso de Buggy sobre la injusticia de todo el asunto.

- Pero todos comimos lo mismo.

- Tal vez le preocupa algo…

- ¿Se habrá puesto enferma?

Mientras todos los presentes lanzaban al aire posibles causas al repentino cambio de carácter, el capitán Roger se acercó a Rayleigh.

- No recuerdo que tuviéramos reunión.

- No la teníamos, pero Shanks está encerrada en el baño, y no quiere salir.

- ¿Oh? – preguntó alzando una ceja. Rayleigh se encogió de hombros. Roger se encaminó decidido al baño y dio dos golpecitos – Shanks, muchacha ¿estás bien?

- … Sí…

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- ¡NO! – gritó y a diferencia de los gritos de antes este estaba cargado de pánico – No es nada capitán. Yo me encargo.

- ¿De qué?

- De… - se calló de golpe y tras unos segundos de silencio - no importa. Ya saldré, no se preocupe.

- No te puedes quedar ahí todo el día.

- Ya lo sé… no creo que esto vaya a durar todo el día… Espero…

- ¿Tienes diarrea? – preguntó Roger sin parpadear.

- ¡Capitán! – gritaron varios marineros algo abochornados. El capitán los ignoró.

- Eh… no exactamente… pero… tampoco para… - mascullaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Los piratas intercambiaban miradas cada vez más confusos - ¡No se preocupé! ¡Estaré bien! Prometo que recuperaré mi turno de limpieza cuando pueda salir ¡Pero no entre!

- Vale, como quieras – aceptó Roger alejándose de la puerta y yendo a apoyarse contra la baranda de estribor.

- ¿La vas a dejar ahí encerrada? – preguntó Rayleigh alzando una ceja.

- ¿Qué remedio? No quiere mi ayuda, y de todas formas no me veo muy capacitado para lidiar con "_eso_".

- ¿"_Eso_"? – repitió el segundo de a bordo.

- El paso a la madurez – dijo Roger con solemnidad. Varias mandíbulas cayeron hasta el suelo, muchos ojos amenazaron con salirse de las órbitas, varios hombres se apartaron de la puerta del baño como si esta fuera a explotar. Buggy miraba a todos sin saber que estaba pasando o de que hablaban. Los piratas empezaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

- ¿Tú crees que sea…?

- Tal vez.

- ¿Pero no es muy joven?

- Creo que no…

- No estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona _eso_.

- Deberíamos avisar a Crocus. Él es el médico de a bordo. Es su trabajo.

- Pero Crocus ha ido a buscar unas plantas medicinales a la montaña de la isla, seguramente no volverá hasta la noche.

- No podemos dejar a Shanks encerrada en el baño todo el día.

Todos los piratas se cruzaron de brazos intentando pensar una forma de solventar la situación que no fuera a resultar mortalmente bochornosa para ninguno de ellos.

- Bueno – exclamó de pronto el capitán Roger apartándose de la baranda y descruzándose los brazos -, si la montaña no viene, iremos a la montaña.

- Me parece que no iba así el dicho – comentó Rayleigh alzando una ceja.

- Detalles, detalles – masculló agitando la mano y encaminándose a la pasarela -. No os preocupéis, yo me encargo. Buggy, acompáñame.

Buggy siguió a su capitán preguntándose dónde irían a buscar la misteriosa medicina que curaría la extraña locura que se había apoderado de Shanks. Esperaba que también fuera a hacer efecto con su locura habitual.

Fueron directos al mercado del pueblo, pero pasaron de largo herboristerías y farmacias y el capitán Roger solo fue a detenerse a una floristería. Estuvo mucho rato mirando todas las flores expuestas y al final pidió un enorme ramo de Hibiscos rojos, de la variedad autóctona de la isla. Siguieron caminando por las calles de la ciudad de vuelta a las casas costeras. El capitán Roger se detuvo ante un escaparate y se atusó el bigote y el pelo, se aseguró de que tenía bien puesta la casaca y todos los botones abrochados. Con una amplia sonrisa se dirigió a una casita de tejado azul y llamó dos veces. La puerta se abrió de inmediato y una hermosa joven de largo cabello castaño se asomó con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Que sorpresa señor Roger, buenos días.

- Buenos días señorita Rouge – contestó sin perder la sonrisa y con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. Ambos se miraban divertidos, como si compartieran un chiste privado. – Un hermoso ramo para una hermosa dama – añadió cogiendo uno de los hibiscos y colocándolo tras la oreja. Ella rió.

Buggy tenía ganas de darse cabezazos contra algo sólido y duro. No quería ver a su capitán coqueteando, no quería pensar en su capitán en ninguna situación que incluyera señoritas. Estaba mal… muy mal… ugh…

- Parece que tu grumete no se encuentra muy bien – comentó Rouge mientras cogía el ramo e iba a colocarlo en un jarrón. Roger miró sobre el hombro y rió al ver a Buggy con la cara contra el murete de piedra del jardín mascullando sin sentidos.

- Se le pasará, quien me preocupa es mi otra grumete.

- ¿Oh? ¿Le ocurre algo a la pelirroja? – preguntó dejando el jarrón sobre la mesa de la entrada y mirando al pirata con preocupación.

- Pues sí… ¿recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos el otro día cuando me preguntaste cuantos años tenía?

- Sí recuerd… oh.

- Precisamente – asintió antes de negar con la cabeza -. Me da la sensación de que llamamos al mal tiempo al mencionarlo.

Rouge rió.

- Tonterías. Solo era cuestión de tiempo ¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?

- Está encerrada en el baño y no quiere salir ni dejar entrar a nadie. Crocus-sensei ha ido a buscar repuestos para la enfermería así que…

- Así que eso deja a un barco lleno de varoniles piratas con la tarea de hablarle de las cosas de la vida a una niña de trece años.

- Precisamente.

- ¿Quieres que me encargue yo? – lo había dicho como una pregunta pero más bien era una afirmación.

- Te lo agradecería desde el fondo de mi corazón – replicó con total sinceridad.

- Está bien. Aunque tendremos que ir a comprar algunas cosas – comentó mirando hacia el interior de la casa.

- No te preocupes, apunta en un papel lo que necesites ¡Buggy!

- ¿Sí capitán?

- Ve a la tienda y compra esto, después tráelo al barco – dijo dándole una bolsita de cuero con monedas y la lista doblada -. No te entretengas por el camino.

- Sí, señor – contestó antes de echar a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Rouge cerró la puerta de su casa y Roger le ofreció galantemente el brazo con una encantadora sonrisa.

- ¿Nos vamos señorita?

- Por supuesto caballero – contestó mientras colocaba su delicada mano en el pliegue del codo del pirata.

No era un paseo largo, en pocos minutos llegaron al Oro Jackson. Los piratas se apartaban y dejaban paso a la joven como si se tratara del mesías, sabedores de que ella podría manejar la situación mejor que nadie. Una vez ante la puerta del baño, Rouge llamó.

- Shanks-kun, ¿estás ahí?

- ¿Rouge-san? ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó la pelirroja desde el baño.

- Tu capitán me ha explicado la situación. Puedo ayudarte ¿Me dejas entrar?

Todos aguantaron la respiración mientras el silencio se extendía incómodamente. Hasta que el chasquido del seguro de la puerta resonó y esta se abrió un poco. Rouge les dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de entrar y cerrar de nuevo. Todos exhalaron un suspiro de alivio.

- Venga, todos a trabajar – llamó Rayleigh sonriendo –, crisis resuelta, dejad que los entendidos se ocupen de esto.

Entre risas y comentarios la multitud se dispersó. Había sido inesperado, pero pensándolo bien, era algo que tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir. Simplemente tendrían que acostumbrarse a la idea.

- Por cierto Roger ¿Dónde has dejado a Buggy? – preguntó el segundo de a bordo.

- Ah pues…

No pudo seguir hablando, en ese momento algo subió a toda velocidad por la pasarela rumbo a ellos. El joven grumete se detuvo de un frenazo, la cara tan roja que su nariz pasaba desapercibida. Casi le tiró a la cabeza la bolsa de papel que llevaba en las manos antes de volver a echar a correr rumbo a los camarotes.

- ¡Nunca más voy a volver a poner pie en esta isla! – gritó antes de cerrar la puerta de un trompazo.

- Que hombre más cruel eres… - murmuró Rayleigh antes de soltar una carcajada y dirigirse a la cubierta de proa.

Roger solo sonrió antes de ir a llevar la bolsa al cuarto de baño. No entendía por qué se sulfuraba tanto Buggy, a partir de ese momento, estos pasarían a ser útiles habituales en el cuarto de baño.

Bueno, este era un tema que NO podía dejar pasar XP ¿Qué os parece?

En cuanto a la reacción de Buggy cuando ve a Rouge y Roger flirteando… Roger es su capitán, casi como un padre para él, y para todos los hijos es traumática la idea de que sus padres tengan vida sexual XD

Ja ne!


	11. Mapa 11: Dinero fácil

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 618 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: A caballo regalado no le mires el dentado… pero después no te quejes si te muerde.

**Mapa 11: Dinero fácil**

La vida de secuestrador era muy dura. Los que se dedicaban al negocio tenían que esforzarse al máximo y arriesgar la vida para obtener buenos beneficios. Podían pasar meses sin obtener más que ridículas cantidades por la compraventa de esclavos, pero en ocasiones había suerte y por casualidad o gracias al destino, te topabas con verdaderas fortunas. Como era este el caso.

En los últimos meses se había puesto de moda entre los Tenryuubitos coleccionar esclavos capitanes pirata, cuanto más raros y exóticos mejor. Se estaban pagando precios de lujo que normalmente solo alcanzaban gyojines y gigantes. Estaba claro que era una moda pasajera, por eso había que aprovechar el auge y hacerse con una buena fortuna mientras se pudiera.

Cuando la noticia de que los Akagami estaban cerca del archipiélago Shabondy llegaron a oídos de los secuestradores Nato, supieron que era su día de suerte. Era una tripulación que empezaba a hacerse conocida, no muy numerosa, pero ya había captado la atención de la Marina. Y lo mejor de todo: su capitán era una mujer.

¡Una capitana pirata! Eran pocas y difíciles de encontrar, hacía meses que no se subastaba una ¡Seguro que arrasarían en la subasta!

Así que se dispusieron a salir a la caza y captura.

Llegaron con las últimas luces del atardecer. El barco estaba parado no muy lejos del archipiélago, probablemente irían allí para aplicar la capa protectora antes de dirigirse a la isla Gyojin. Una pena que no fueran a llegar tan lejos.

Tan solo había tres piratas en cubierta, tres jovenzuelos jugando a las cartas que cayeron rápidamente ante su superioridad numérica. Desgraciadamente montaron el alboroto suficiente como para alertar a los demás piratas que aún estaban dentro del barco. Una puerta en la cubierta superior se abrió, todos los secuestradores de la banda Nato se prepararon para enfrentarse al resto de la tripulación.

Sin embargo solo apareció una persona por esa puerta. Una hermosa mujer pelirroja completamente mojada y cubierta solo por una toalla.

- ¿A qué demonios viene tanto escándalo? – preguntó, antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa al reparar en la situación en la que se encontraba.

- ¡Akagami Shanks, levanta las manos y entrégate voluntariamente! – rugió el jefe de los secuestradores. Por su mente no paraban de bailotear billetes, monedas de oro y Berris. No solo era una capitana pirata ¡Estaba como un tren! ¡Les había tocado el premio gordo!

- Oh ¿Qué las levante así? – preguntó con tono inocente alzando las manos al cielo… y dejando caer la toalla al suelo.

La mitad de los secuestradores se fueron de bruces incapacitados con importantes hemorragias nasales. Los pocos que lograron mantenerse en pie estaban tan hipnotizados ante el despliegue que sus armas les resbalaron de las manos y les cayeron al suelo.

Ninguno se percató de la fuerza cargada de sentimientos negativos que los rodeaban por la espalda, cortándoles toda vía de escape.

- Capitana, haz el favor de taparte – dijo Ben desde detrás del jefe de los secuestradores quitándole el seguro a su rifle con un audible chasquido. Al hombre le temblaron las rodillas –, te vas a resfriar.

- Aún no he terminado de ducharme – dijo Shanks cubriéndose otra vez con la toalla - ¿Podéis limpiar la cubierta mientras termino?

- Será un placer – dijo Yasopp con una sonrisa siniestra. Varios secuestradores tragaron saliva.

- Perfecto – dijo Shanks con tono cantarín mientras volvía a entrar al baño. La puerta se cerró, dejando la cubierta sumida en un silencio ominoso.

- Habéis visto más de lo que deberíais – dijo Ben con tono tranquilo y una mirada que prometía mucho dolor -, no nos gustan los pervertidos que espían a nuestra capitana.

El sonido de la ducha ahogó los gritos de miseria y dolor que venían de fuera.

Para compensar subo dos, ffnet hace cosas muuuuy raras u.u

Ja ne!


	12. Mapa 12: Apuestas

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 620 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: El inicio de la trilogía…

* * *

**Mapa 12: Apuestas**

- Escalera de color – anunció alegremente Shanks dejando las cartas sobre la mesa. Sus compañeros de juego soltaron un gruñido de frustración colectiva.

- Maldita sea…

- Menuda racha.

- ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede tener tanta suerte?

Shanks río mientras recogía sus ganancias. El póker era muy divertido, y también lo era ver las caras de sus mayores cuando les ganaba hasta la camisa. Tenía una suerte inaudita en aquel juego, pese a que no lo había conocido hasta hacía un par de meses. La tripulación aún estaba maldiciendo al capitán Roger por enseñarla a jugar.

- Hasta aquí – masculló Taro levantándose de la mesa.

- Oh, venga no te vayas – gimoteó Shanks amontonando las monedas en pequeñas torres – una más…

- Ni hablar. Me has dejado más tieso que la mojama. Lo único que puedo apostar son mis botas y les tengo demasiado cariño.

- Aguafiestas – masculló Shanks hinchando los mofletes.

- Chicos, espero que no estéis jugando al Strip póker – todos alzaron la mirada de la mesa al ver acercarse a Rayleigh desde la barra –, recordad que Shanks solo tiene doce años.

- Pues parece que los haya pasado todos jugando a las cartas – gruñó Doku barajando las cartas con más fuerza de la necesaria, hacía tres partidas que había perdido su reloj de bolsillo, y al intentar recuperarlo solo había logrado perder el chaleco, una sandalia y la bandana de su cabeza.

- Parece que estás en racha – comentó el segundo de a bordo observando la gran cantidad de monedas y prendas varias que rodeaban a la joven grumete.

- Sip – dijo alegremente bebiendo del vaso de zumo que Shakky-san le había dado antes.

- ¿Puedo unirme?

- ¡Claro!

- Ah, no se lo recomiendo jefe… - dijo Teruu rascándose la nuca, se sentía extraño sin su gorro, aunque debía reconocer que a Shanks le quedaba muy gracioso, parecía como si su cabeza fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

- Vamos hombre, tenme un poco de fe – dijo sentándose enfrente de la pelirroja mientras se repartía una nueva mano.

Dos horas después, la partida se había convertido en un duelo entre el segundo de a bordo y la grumete. Las ganancias de ambos estaban igualadas, todos los piratas en la taberna se habían arremolinado en torno a la mesa, curiosos por conocer el resultado.

- Shanks – llamó Rayleigh mientras barajaba de nuevo.

- ¿Sí Rayleigh-san?

- Me parece que esto puede hacerse eterno.

- A mí también – afirmó la grumete.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos lo jugamos todo en la próxima mano?

- ¿Todo o nada? – preguntó con una sonrisa equiparable a la de su capitán.

- Exacto.

- Acepto.

Se repartieron las cartas, ambos las miraron rápidamente antes de dejarlas boca abajo en la mesa y pidieron. Rayleigh dos cartas, Shanks tres. A una vez ambos empujaron sus respectivos montones al centro de la mesa. La taberna entera vibraba con silenciosa excitación. Nadie recordaba una partida tan emocionante.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir… - murmuró Rayleigh dando unos golpecitos a su vaso con los dedos. Shanks alzó un ceja en muda cuestión - ¿Qué te parece si subimos la apuesta?

- Todo lo que estoy dispuesta a apostar está sobre la mesa, y no pienso jugarme mi próxima paga. Tengo planes para ella.

- Tranquila, no era eso lo que tenía en mente. Verás, he recordado que la semana pasada le pediste al capitán que te dejara ir al parque de atracciones de Shabondy, sí ganas yo mismo te acompañaré ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Genial! – exclamó con una sonrisa, que pronto se convirtió en una mueca de sospecha - ¿Y si ganas tú? – preguntó Shanks entornando los ojos.

- Shakky tiene en la trastienda un cofre misterioso – dijo señalando hacia atrás. La aludida alzó una ceja mientras de su cigarrillo ascendía un fino hilillo de humo -, si pierdes tendrás que enfrentarte a su contenido.

- Lo dices como si tuviera guardado alguna clase de monstruo – replicó la pelirroja mirando a Shakky-san, esta solo le sonrió enigmáticamente. De ella podía esperarse algo así. Pero tenía tantas ganas de ir… había escuchado toda clase de historias de ese lugar ¡Era el más divertido del mundo! Pero el capitán se había negado a dejarla ir sola y nadie más en la tripulación parecía dispuesto a acompañarla -. Está bien, acepto.

- Perfecto – sonrió el rubio -. Cartas arriba.

Los dos dieron la vuelta a las cartas a la vez.

Shanks tenía escalera de color.

Rayleigh Full de Ases.

La pelirroja dejó caer la cabeza contra la mesa, mientras los demás aplaudían la victoria del Rey Oscuro.

Alzó la mirada mientras Rayleigh-san se acercaba el gran montón de ganancias y anunciaba que invitaba a todos a una ronda. Le deba igual haber perdido el dinero. Con lo que tenía ahorrado y su próxima paga podría comprar aquella espada tan chula que había visto; lo que más le dolía era perder la oportunidad de poder ir al Parque de Atracciones. Se había hecho ilusiones para nada…

- Muy bien, ahora tu parte – dijo el mayor con una gran sonrisa. Shanks suspiró, se puso en pie y caminó decidida hacia la trastienda de la taberna. Había que cumplir lo prometido, eso era sagrado.

- Por aquí Shanks-kun – sonrió Shakky-san abriéndole la puerta y encendiendo la luz. La pelirroja parpadeó al ver que la acompañaba.

- ¿También vas a venir?

- Creo que vas a necesitar un poco de ayuda – comentó la morena dando una calada a su cigarro. Shanks frunció el ceño.

- ¿Exactamente que tienes encerrado en ese baúl? – preguntó empezando a temerse lo peor.

- Ya lo verás – contestó con una sonrisa encantadora.

Media hora más tarde la puerta de la trastienda volvió a abrirse. Shakky-san salió, asintió con la cabeza en dirección a Rayleigh, este también sonrió inclinando la cabeza para ver mejor la puerta. Otros dejaron sus conversaciones a medias y también prestaron atención, querían saber que era exactamente a lo que había tenido que enfrentarse la pelirroja.

- Vamos, no seas tímida – animó la morena.

- Esto es degradante… - masculló la voz de Shanks desde el otro lado.

- No, no lo es.

- Es incómodo – aseveró.

- Solo porque no estás acostumbrada.

- Es cruel.

- Ha sido idea de Rayleigh.

- … Cierto – masculló.

Los piratas se miraron entre ellos y de nuevo al segundo de abordo. Este se limitó a dar un trago a su vaso sin mirar a nadie ni perder la sonrisa. Con un gruñido y algunos tacos poco inteligibles, Shanks salió de su escondite.

Los piratas no sabían si reír, llorar o sacar una foto.

Allí estaba su flacucha, malhablada, terca y achicada grumete vestida como toda una señorita. Vestido hasta las rodillas de manga corta y cuello a la caja, con un suave estampado de diminutas florecillas, cabello recogido en una media coleta (no que su corto pelo admitiera otra clase de peinados) y sandalias a conjunto. El sonrojo de sus mejillas combinaba muy bien con los tonos azulados de la tela.

- Rayleigh-san esto no se le hace a un nakama – acusó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo los labios. Un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de todos los presente '¡Kawaii!'.

- No te quejes, podría haber sido peor – rió el capitán Roger.

- Supongo – bufó dejándose caer en uno de los taburetes, se removió incómoda, se volvió a levantar y alisó la parte trasera del vestido antes de volver a sentarse. Era tan jodidamente incómodo… - ¿Cuánto tengo que llevar esto puesto?

- Mmh… hasta que regresemos del Parque de Atracciones – contestó Rayleigh con tono indiferente. Los ojos de Shanks se abrieron como platos.

- ¿Entonces me vas a llevar? – preguntó emocionada.

- Sí. La verdad es que tengo curiosidad por saber que es tan maravillosos de ese lugar.

Shanks lanzó al aire un grito de júbilo dando un salto, la falda se arremolinó entorno a sus piernas dándole aspecto de campanilla.

* * *

Oh Rayleigh… no sabes lo que acabas de comenzar XD

Gracias por los reviws, espero que más gente se anime a dejar alguno.

Ja ne!


	13. Mapa 13: Premonición

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 620 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Una certeza en lo más profundo del alma.

**Mapa 13: Premonición**

Voces, gritos, pasos apresurados, olor a pólvora y humo, el caos reinaba a su alrededor, pero ella solo veía rojo. Incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Alguien la había recostado contra su pecho. No sabía quién era, pero sentía su acelerado palpitar contra la espalda, manos grandes que le frotaban los brazos y susurraba sin sentidos en su oído.

Le ardía el rostro. La sangre caía por su mejilla y cuello empapándole la camisa, ésta se pegaba de forma incómoda a su pecho.

Alguien le había apartado el pelo hacia atrás, dejando la mano sobre su cabeza para que el flequillo no volviera a caer. Manos cuidadosas, ligeras como besos de mariposa rozaban su frente y mejilla.

Dolía como mil demonios.

Olor a desinfectante, voz autoritaria que pedía gasas, antisépticos y puntos de sutura.

- Capitana no abra los ojos – le rogaba la misma voz -. Creo que no ha llegado a tocar el globo ocular, pero cuanta menos sangre le entre mejor. Quédese quieta.

Ella no se movió, no dijo nada, solo pensaba, recordando la pelea con ese hombre, los golpes, los ataques y aquella aura oscura y enfermiza que lo rodeaba… Una certeza crecía en su interior.

Marshal D Teach no traería nada bueno al mundo.

Cortito lo sé, pero a mí me parece que no necesita más.

Hasta la fecha solo se ha dicho que fue Teach el que le hizo la cicatriz, no se ha nombrado ni el motivo de la pelea ni el cuándo, pero teniendo en cuenta que cuando conoce a Luffy ya las tiene y en los recuerdos de la ejecución de Roger no se le bien la cara, no se si para entonces ya las tenía. Así que vamos a hacer una educada estimación y decir que fue durante sus primeros años como capitana de los akagami.

Ja ne!


	14. Mapa 14: A primera vista

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 621 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: No podía ser de otra manera.

**Mapa 14: A primera vista**

El primer encuentro entre Shanks y Luffy podría calificarse de amor a primera vista. Los piratas Akagami habían llegado a tierra a media mañana, por lo que los aldeanos los habían visto venir de lejos. Habían tenido tiempos de esconderse, llamar a la marina o armarse para enfrentarlos.

Ciertamente habían escondido a los ancianos, algunas mujeres y los niños. El único Den Den Mushi de la aldea estaba acatarrado, así que no habían podido dar la voz de alarma a las autoridades, por lo que todos los hombres y algunas mujeres se habían armado con lo que tenían a mano (herramientas de labranza, útiles de cocina, bastones, el hacha de la leña…) y habían ido a esperarlos al puerto, dispuestos a mostrarle a aquellos piratas que la gente de Fosha no se amedrentaba fácilmente.

- ¡Vaya! así que eso es un barco pirata… es muy grande.

- Sí, Luffy, eso es un… ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? – gritó el alcalde dándose la vuelta solo para encontrarse al revoltoso crío entre los adultos armados.

- El refugio es aburrido – se quejó poniendo morritos.

- ¡Eso da igual! ¡Si te digo que te quedes allí te quedas! ¿Con que cara voy a mirar a tu abuelo si te matan los piratas mientras estás a mi cargo?

- ¿Qué tal ésta? – preguntó estirándose los párpados hacia los lados, sacando la lengua e inflando las aletas de la nariz.

- ¡No me hagas burla! – rugió bastón en alto y con una graaan vena en la frente. Y después el médico se preguntaba porque tenía tan mal la tensión arterial.

- Venga, venga hombre, no lo riña así. Estoy segura de que no tenía malas intenciones – dijo una voz tranquilizadora.

- ¡Nunca tiene malas intenciones y siempre acaba metido en problemas! – refutó el alcalde con un bufido, dándose la vuelta para seguir discutiendo con quien había osado defender al pequeño diablillo (algo que todos en el pueblo sabían que era mejor NO hacer a menos que se quisiera una larga diatriba) solo para quedarse mudo al comprobar que los piratas ya habían desembarcado y estaban observando al grupo de ciudadanos con aparente curiosidad.

- Bueno, pero eso es lo que hacen los niños: meterse en problemas – dijo la mujer pelirroja que encabezaba el grupo con una gran sonrisa. Se inclinó un poco para poder mirar al niño y preguntó con una amistosa sonrisa - ¿cierto amiguito?

Luffy se la quedó mirando en silencio, parpadeó dos veces y le devolvió una sonrisa tan amplia como la de la pelirroja.

Sí, definitivamente había sido amor a primera vista.

En cuanto al nombre del pueblo de Luffy, lo he visto escrito como Fucsia, como el color, pero por lo que tengo entendido Fosha tiene que ver con molinos en japonés. Si alguien puede aclararme este punto le estaré agradecida :D

Ja ne!


	15. Mapa 15: Apuestas II

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 622 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: El renacimiento de la maldición.

**Mapa 15: Apuestas II**

Siempre era agradable reencontrarse con viejos nakamas, sobre todo si hacía años que no los veías, y especialmente cuando hasta la Marina aseguraba que estaban muertos (claro que el servicio de Inteligencia de la Marina era un poco extraño, o sabían mucho de algo o no sabían nada).

No había nada como tomar algo juntos, comentar que había sido de sus vidas en los últimos tiempos y recordar batallitas mientras se jugaba una partida de cartas. O tal vez no.

- Demonios niña. Sigues teniendo la misma maldita buena suerte – gruñó el que antaño fuera doctor en el Oro Jackson. Shanks rió mientras acercaba los beneficios de la partida.

- ¿Entonces no es algo que haya desarrollado con los años? – preguntó Yasopp recogiendo las cartas para volver a barajar.

- No, desde la primera vez que le repartieron cartas que no ha perdido – dijo el farero con el ceño fruncido.

- Puedo asegurarle que desde que la conozco tampoco – dijo Ben con una sonrisa mientras se encendía otro cigarrillo. Todos en la tripulación Akagami habían sufrido la Suerte de la capitana durante los juegos de cartas. Aunque en realidad lo que más frustraba a los piratas era que el dicho _'afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en amores' _no se le aplicara a la pelirroja. Tenía admiradores y pretendientes por todas partes.

- Solo había una forma de que perdiera – dijo de pronto Crocus, como si acabara de recordarlo. Shanks dejó a medio camino el vaso del que iba a beber y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- Ni se te ocurra doctor.

- Oh, venga… han pasado muchos años ¿no quieres saber si ha dejado de funcionar?

- No particularmente, además dudo que tengas ninguno por aquí – dijo dando un trago. Todos sus hombres prestaban atención a la conversación. ¿El juego de la capitana tenía un punto débil? ¡Había que enterarse!

- En realidad sí tengo – dijo el médico, Shanks se atragantó con la bebida.

- ¿Qué demonios haces con una cosa de esas? – exigió saber mientras Yasopp le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

- Hace unas semanas la corriente arrastró un baúl hasta aquí. Tenía pensado venderlo, pero aún no he encontrado comprador – Shanks gruñó algo ininteligible -. Entonces… ¿te atreves a aceptar la apuesta?

La pelirroja lo observó con los ojos entornados, nunca había podido ganar cuando le imponían esa condición, era su cruz particular. Claro que nunca se echaba atrás en un reto, un desafío, una apuesta o un duelo.

Y no iba a empezar ahora.

- Está bien, acepto. Pero si gano yo, tendrás que darme esa caja de Pasteles de Arabasta que sé que tienes guardada en alguna parte.

Crocus entornó los ojos un segundo, como calculando los riesgos, pero al final asintió.

- Acepto.

Se repartieron las cartas, todos los presentes observaban en silencio, no muy seguros de cual iba a ser el desenlace.

- Parejas dobles – dijo Shanks dejando las cartas tendidas en abanico sobre la mesa.

- Escalera de color – contestó el doctor con una gran sonrisa. Shanks gruñó frustrada. Todos los piratas irrumpieron en murmullos y cuchicheos, incrédulos pese a lo que acababan de presenciar.

- ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que tienes que hacer? – preguntó Ben mirando a su deprimida capitana, los hombres dejaron de hablar y cuchichear para prestar atención.

- Algo que he detestado desde niña – masculló Shanks poniéndose en pie y alzando la cabeza con orgullo, puede que hubiera perdido, pero asumiría el castigo como una valiente.

- El baúl está dentro, junto a la alacena – dijo Crocus con una carcajada -. Hay varios, coge el que prefieras.

Shanks desapareció en el interior de la casa y cuando regresó llevaba puesto un vestido de tirantes muy primaveral. Y con demasiado escote para el gusto de los piratas.

Ya de por sí les tocaba apartar a los moscones de su capitana a punta de espada, pistola y puñetazo limpio, no querían ni pensar en los estragos que causaría así vestida.

- Tripulación, tenemos una nueva norma – dijo Yasopp subiéndose de un salto a la mesa y mirando a todos los demás muy serio –: solo recurriremos a esta apuesta cuando estemos en altamar o en islas desiertas.

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! – corearon todos a una voz.

Shanks puso los ojos en blanco. Crocus estalló en carcajadas.

Crokus es malvado ¿a que sí? XD

Ja ne!


	16. Mapa 16: Estos caballeros son…

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 622 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Una presentación muy particular.

**Mapa 16: Estos caballeros son…**

Jaya no era un lagar bonito para vivir. Ni siquiera para hacer un alto en el camino y recargar provisiones. A menos que fueras pirata. Muchos de los que llevaban un tiempo navegando por aquella zona de la Grand Line evitaban la isla, pero había ocasiones en las que era imposible evitar la parada. El log pose tardaba tres días en cargarse, así era y así sería siempre. Por lo que los akagami no les quedó más remedio que atracar en el puerto de Mock Town y esperar.

- Esta ciudad no ha cambiado nada – comentó Ben observando cómo dos piratas luchaban a espada en medio de la calle. Mala técnica y poca fuerza. Dudaba que fueran a avanzar mucho más en aquel mar.

- Sigue tan bulliciosa como siempre – comentó Lucky Roux arrancando un gran trozo de carne a su tentempié.

- Ese es su encanto – dijo Shanks con una gran sonrisa. Ignorando por completo los silbidos y piropos que un grupo de piratas borrachos lanzaron a su paso.

- Definitivamente – concordó Yasopp ante de agachar la cabeza para evitar la botella que había salido disparada de uno de los muchos bares de la ciudad.

- ¿Vamos al _Cherry Blossom_? Me muero por probar su combinado especial – propuso Shanks.

- Cómo quieras – contestó Yasopp encogiéndose de hombros, no tenía preferencia por ninguno de los locales, pero por alguna razón desconocida a Shanks le encantaba aquella extraña mezcla de fruta Rongi y sake del West Blue. Tal vez le trajera recuerdos de su tierra natal…

Sin embargo, antes de poder llegar a las puertas dobles del bar, fueron interceptados por media docena de piratas. Todos llevaban el mismo símbolo en alguna parte de su cuerpo o ropa, así que debían ser de la misma banda.

- ¡Francotirador Yasopp – rugió el hombre que encabezaba el grupo apuntándolo con una extraña escopeta modificada – te reto a un duelo!

- ¿A mí? – preguntó señalándose con el pulgar.

- ¡Sí, demostraré aquí y ahora que de los dos yo soy el mejor! – proclamó orgulloso. Todos sus hombres gritaron dándole ánimos en una perfecta coreografía – ¡Elige a tu Primero y Testigo!

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Íbamos a tomar algo… - protestó el tirador con desgana.

- ¡Muestra un poco más de entusiasmo! – gritaron a la vez todos los otros con frustración. Shanks rió divertida, no era a menudo que encontrabas un grupo tan compenetrado para dar réplicas.

- Adelante, id a jugar con ellos – dijo la pelirroja sin perder la sonrisa y agitando la mano como para espantarlos -, yo os guardaré una mesa.

- No tardaremos mucho – aseguró Ben mientras se encendía otro cigarrillo y seguía al escandaloso grupo.

- ¿Puedo ser yo el Primero? – preguntó Lucky mordiendo su tercer trozo de carne.

- Si te apetece…

Shanks los despidió con la mano y entró en la taberna. El local estaba muy animado. Piratas jugando, bebiendo, comiendo y peleando por doquier. Empezaba a pensar que tal vez no encontraría sitio para todos cuando dos piratas saliendo dando tumbos por la ventana gritando algo sobre cartas marcadas. La pelirroja enderezó la mesa y acercó dos sillas más. Ya tenía sitio.

- ¿Qué le sirvo señorita? – preguntó un robusto camarero mientras pasaba sobre la mesa un trapo deshilachado que poco hacía por limpiar.

- Un combinado especial WB. Y dile al cocinero que prepare una docena de Chuletas Delux XXL, para dentro de – miró el reloj de detrás de la barra – 15 minutos. Trae también una botella de ron con tres vasos y algo para picar. Mis nakamas no tardaran en llegar.

- Enseguida – dijo el chico sin mostrar asombro o extrañeza por el extraño pedido. Hacía tiempo que se había curado de espanto trabajando allí.

Cinco minutos después Shanks estaba disfrutando de su bebida. Aah… en todo el Grand Line nadie se acercaba tanto al sabor original de aquella bebida como el barman del _Cherry Blossom_.

Sin embargo su momento de disfrute se vio interrumpido con la repentina aparición de un pirata de cabello verdoso que se recostó contra la mesa adoptando una pose sexy y guay (al menos según él).

- Hola guapa ¿qué haces tan solita? Eso no está bien… una belleza como tú no debería estar nunca lejos de un hombre.

- ¿Eso quién lo dice? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Es algo que todos saben, por supuesto – dijo con una enorme sonrisa que revelaba al menos dos empastes de oro.

- Mmh… - murmuró con total desinterés – entonces no sufras. No estaré sola mucho rato.

- ¡Claro que no! Yo te haré toda la compañía que necesites – aseguró sin perder la sonrisa y apartando una silla para sentarse.

- Por favor, no te sientes ahí. Está reservada – dijo Shanks.

- ¿Eh? ¿para quién? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Para mí – dijo Ben a su espalda, dándole tal sobresalto que se apartó varios pasos de la mesa. El segundo de abordo lo miró nada impresionado.

- ¿Qué tal el duelo? – preguntó la pelirroja a Yasopp mientras este cogía la botella y un vaso y se servía.

- Aburrido – replicó con desgana.

- ¿Has pedido de comer? Me terminé el tentempié – dijo Luchy Roux con tono triste.

- No te preocupes, enseguida lo traerán – le aseguró Shanks con una sonrisa reconfortante.

- ¡Eh! – bramó de pronto el ligón atrayendo la atención de los cuatro piratas - ¿Quién demonios os pensáis que sois? ¡Yo estaba primero!

- Ya te había dicho que esperaba a alguien – dijo Shanks con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y quiénes se supone que son? – preguntó mientras los evaluaba con la mirada tratando de decidir si merecía la pena pelarse con ellos por la belleza pelirroja o no.

- Pues… son mi marido – dijo señalando a Ben. Este se limitó a alzar una ceja -, mi prometido – siguió señalando a Lucky Roux que se había lanzado como una fiera sobre la bandeja de carne asada que habían traído entre cuatro camareros – y mi amante – finalizó señalando a Yasopp este sacó una de sus muchas pistolas, la hizo rodar con la facilidad que da la práctica y la dejó descansar sobre su hombro -. Será mejor que te vayas a beber a otra parte. Mis hombres son muy celosos - añadió con una sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor. El tipo tragó saliva estremeciéndose ante el aura glacial que desprendía el grupo. Sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la taberna.

Los tres hombres se sentaron en torno a la mesa.

- No se te puede dejar sola – suspiró Yasopp.

- ¡Eh! que se ha acercado él. Yo no hice nada – se defendió la pelirroja.

- Lo peor de todo es que es verdad… ¿Y por qué Ben es tu marido? – preguntó señalando al moreno con la botella, este solo echó la colilla en el destartalado cenicero. Lucky Roux arrancó un buen trozo de carne al hueso.

- No sé, me pareció lo más apropiado.

- Y después te preguntas por que los hombres piensan cosas raras sobre vosotros dos…

**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- Anexo -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

- Oye – preguntó Lucky Roux mientras alargaba la mano para coger su siguiente trozo de carne - ¿y si Mihawk estuviera aquí, que sería?

- Mmh… mi amigo con derecho a roce.

Yasopp y Ben se atragantaron con el sake.

Je je… ciertamente incorregible. Por si alguien se lo pregunta, en esta serie de drabbles Ben es visto por **toda** la tripulación como el marido no oficial de Shanks. No importa lo mucho que lo nieguen, la tripulación no les cree. Todos tienen más que asumido que si algún hombre ha de quedarse con su capitana quieren que sea Ben porque 1) Le conocen de toda la vida 2) Confían en él incondicionalmente, nunca la traicionaría o dañaría 3) Es todo un caballero… y así sigue la lista. Yasopp está casado (al menos en este punto de mi cronología, aunque la verdad es que no se si sabe que se quedó viudo) así que el papel de amante le va de anillo al dedo, por lo que a Lucky le tocó el de prometido XP

Y Mihawk… bueno, no me parece alguien que pueda (o más bien quiera) mantener una relación tradicional.

XD

Ja ne!


	17. Mapa 17: Si pudieran ver esto…

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 623 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Una tarde cualquiera.

**Mapa 17: Si pudieran ver esto…**

El barco de los piratas Akagami seguía anclado en el pequeño puerto del pueblo de Fosha. Los hombres trajinaban de un lado a otro, preparándose para la siguiente expedición, aunque algunos se detenían junto a la baranda de babor, miraban a la playa y con una sonrisa en los labios, negaban con la cabeza antes de continuar.

Si contaran esto nadie les creería. La temible y temida Akagami Shanks, capitana de los piratas pelirrojos, antigua grumete en la tripulación del Rey Pirata, dolor en el costado de la marina, terror de incontables piratas en el Grand Line, rival en el arte de la espada de _Ojos de Halcón_ Mihawk… haciendo castillos de arena en la playa.

Algo que nadie se creería.

Pero allí estaba, de cuclillas en la playa, con las mangas subidas hasta los codos, el sombrero de paja ladeado hacia la derecha, una gran sonrisa de plena satisfacción en el rostro mientras amontonaba arena con el pequeño Luffy. El niño parloteaba, soltaba grititos y sugería formas de mejorar el ya de por sí enorme montón de arena que la capitana se apresuraba a probar.

Yasopp había sugerido que tal vez a la capitana se le habían despertado los instintos maternales. El resto de la tripulación no estaba de acuerdo.

La capitana era como una niña grande, alegre, juguetona e hiperactiva, no era de extrañar que la amistad hubiera surgido entre aquellos dos desde el principio.

No. Nada de instintos maternales.

La tripulación dormía mucho más tranquila con esa certeza en mente.

_Cotito, lo sé ¿pero a que es tierno? n.n_

_Ja ne!_


	18. Mapa 18: Recetas

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 624 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: No se puede ser bueno en todo.

**Mapa 18: Recetas**

- ¡Ben! – gritó Yasop corriendo por la cubierta hasta donde el moreno estaba de pie ayudando a revisar las cuerdas - ¡Tenemos problemas!

- ¿Qué clase de problemas? – preguntó con tono tranquilo. Yasopp venía de dentro de la cabina así que no podía ser un ataque externo y justo ayer habían hecho la inspección rutinaria en el casco del barco, así que no podían tener fugas. Solo hacía dos días que habían zarpado de la última isla, la despensa estaba hasta arriba de víveres. Debía de tratarse de otra cosa.

- ¡Shanks está en la cocina! ¡Con el delantal puesto!

- ¿El verde? – preguntó con una nota de aprensión en la voz.

- ¡Sí! – respondió desesperado. Todos los hombres que estaban cerca y habían escuchado gruñeron.

- Maldita sea…

- ¿Pero cuando ha pasado esto?

- ¿Nadie la ha visto entrar? ¿Nadie se lo ha impedido?

- ¿En qué diablos está pensando ese estúpido cocinero? ¡¿Cómo no la ha detenido?

- Ya sabéis que una vez con el delantal puesto no hay quien la pare…

Todos los piratas se desinflaron ante la cruda realidad.

Ben suspiró y buscó su cajetilla de tabaco. No era que Shanks fuera una mala cocinera. Sabía hervir arroz hasta dejarlo en su punto, preparar sopa de miso con el punto justo de sal, asar carne a la brasa sin que se le quemara y hacer un sencillo salteado de verduras para acompañar. Si se llegara a quedar sola, Shanks podría cocinar para sobrevivir.

El problema radicaba en que le gustaba demasiado la _"cocina creativa_". Arroz hervido con miel y salsa tabasco, tortilla con chispas de chocolate y cebolla, estofado de fresas, bacalao y patatas y pescado marinado al curry con mahonesa eran algunas de sus recetas más memorables. Los pocos valientes que se habían atrevido a probarlo habían pasado una semana entera yendo de la enfermería al baño y vuelta.

Como la gaviota azul avisaba de la llegada de la Marina y la calavera de la de los piratas, el delantal verde con el _slogan_ "**Genio trabajando**" era el aviso que precedía a la tormenta, al desastre.

- Chicos ¿Quién quiere un tentempié? – todos giraron muy lentamente la cabeza al escuchar la alegre llamada de Shanks.

La pelirroja estaba de pie ante la puerta de la cocina sonriendo ampliamente, con el delantal manchado, el cabello recogido en una coleta y cubierto con un pañuelo. Una mancha de harina en la mejilla y una bandeja con humeantes galletas en las manos enguantadas…

… o al menos creían que eran galletas. Eran redondas, gruesas y… verdes.

¿Cómo demonios había logrado hacer galletas verdes?

- ¿Nadie tiene hambre? – preguntó parpadeando dos veces, curvando los labios hacia abajo en una muestra de desencanto.

- Yo… yo tengo un poco de hambre – dijo uno de los muchachos. Detestaba los experimentos culinarios de la capitana, pero aún odiaba más verla decepcionada.

- Pues coge las que quieras – invitó animadamente acercándole la bandeja.

El chico cogió la que le parecía más pequeña, era compacta y la textura era similar a la de cualquier otra galleta. Inspiró hondo, podía sentir la mirada de todos sus nakamas sobre él, esperaba que al menos tuvieran el detalle de llevarlo a la enfermería… La mordió. Era crujiente. Y sabía a espinacas demasiado hervidas.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Shanks.

- Muy… rica – asintió.

- Genial. Dejaré el resto en un tarro sobre la bancada, quien quiera una que coja. No seáis tímidos – y con una gran sonrisa volvió a entrar.

- Corre a escupirla, no te la tragues – le apremió uno de los piratas veteranos. El joven no necesitó que se lo repitieran, fue corriendo a asomar la cabeza por la borda.

- Yokumaru – llamó Ben a otro pirata -. Cuando la capitana esté distraída coge el tarro y tira las galletas por la borda.

- Sí señor – asintió muy serio.

Sería realmente triste que la carrera de los piratas akagami acabara prematuramente por culpa de una de las recetas experimentales de su propia capitana.

Shanks en el campo de batalla da miedo. Shanks en la cocina da pavor XD

Perdonad el retraso, el viernes fue un día muy liado.

Ja ne!


	19. Mapa 19: Apuestas III

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 626 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir… solo era cuestión de tiempo.

**Mapa 19: Apuestas III**

El pequeño barco ataúd atracó en la cala, junto al inmenso barco de la tripulación akagami. Todo estaba tranquilo en la zona, los únicos que rondaban por allí eran dos piratas que enrollaban una gruesa cuerda entre ambos. Probablemente hubieran instalado el campamento tierra adentro. Desembarcó de un salto y caminó por la playa de piedras en silencio. Los dos piratas no se percataron de su presencia hasta que les pasó por el lado.

- ¡Mihawk! – exclamó el de la derecha dejando caer la cuerda, el otro abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡¿Pero que está haciendo aquí?

- He venido a retar a Akagami a un duelo – dijo con desdén. ¿Acaso eran novatos? Todos en la tripulación sabían de sobra para que iba a buscarlos. Pasó de largo el montón de víveres amontonados que esperaban ser subidos a bordo.

- ¡No! ¡Pare! – gritaron a la vez.

- ¿Va a ir ahora? – gritó el de la izquierda con un graznido al final de la frase.

- Por supuesto – respondió sin dignarse a mirarlos.

- ¡No puede ir!

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó con voz glacial mirándolos por encima del hombro. Los dos piratas se estremecieron, se miraron el uno al otro y contestaron titubeando.

- Es que…

- Bueno…

- Verá…

- La capitana…

- La capitana no está…

- … Presentable – no parecía que fuera esa la palabra que iba a gastar. Mihawk alzó una ceja.

- He visto a vuestra capitana disfrazada de calamar – dijo el espadachín con tono suave -, cubierta de barro mientras cazaba ranas en un pantano, vestida con mono de mecánico sucio de grasa, rebozada de masa de pan… Dudo mucho que pueda encontrármela menos "presentable".

Y sin hacer más caso de los dos nerviosos novatos siguió avanzando hacia donde debía estar el campamento. Poco le importaba la nueva locura de la pelirroja, tan solo quería un duelo y no le importaba si ésta iba sucia, disfrazada o pegajosa. En ninguno de los duelos anteriores esto había sido un impedimento para ella.

Atravesó la última línea de arbustos y subió un pequeño terraplén; allí estaba toda la tripulación, riendo, comiendo y bebiendo, en ocasiones se preguntaba si hacían otra cosa aparte de montar fiestas. Escaneó la multitud rápidamente en busca de su objetivo, no tardó mucho en distinguir la orando figura de Lucky Roux, así que se fijó en el grupo, seguro de que Akagami andaría cerca.

Los oficiales estaban sentados en torno a una destartalada mesa plegable. Cartas, monedas, vasos y botellas cubrían su superficie. Aunque al parecer la partida había sido interrumpida por alguna razón. La atención de todos estaba fija en una de las tiendas de campaña que bordeaban el claro. Mihawk avanzó dispuesto a hacer notar su presencia. Los piratas no tardaron más de dos segundos en reaccionar.

- ¡_Ojos de halcón_! – exclamó uno, toda la tripulación se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Y todos lo miraron igual que los dos novatos de antes. ¿De verdad iba a ser tan mal recibido el día de hoy?

- Joder que inoportuno… – masculló Yasopp.

- ¿Ha venido Mihawk? – se escuchó la voz de Shanks desde dentro de una de las tiendas. La expresión de los piratas se convirtió en una mezcla de nervios y pánico.

- ¡No, espere!

- ¡No salg…!

La lona que cubría la entrada de la tienda fue apartada a un lado y de allí salió la capitana con el encantador vestido verde oscuro que habían hallado entre los tesoros de su último abordaje.

Todos los presentes contuvieron el aliento temiendo lo que pudiera acontecer. Maldiciendo mentalmente a Bruse por recurrir a aquello solo para recuperar sus pantalones, a los vigías por no haber dado la voz de alarma y al espadachín por su costumbre de aparecer de la nada cuando menos lo esperabas.

Por su parte, Mihawk estaba sufriendo una demoledora reestructuración mental.

Sí, sabía que Shanks era una mujer, pero este dato siempre había sido algo secundario, como el hecho de que fuera pelirroja o que llevara las uñas cortas siempre. Lo que importaba era que podía seguirle el ritmo en combate, que era una rival llena de sorpresas con la que nunca se aburría y con la que podía seguir mejorando. Sí, siempre había sabido que era una mujer, pero ahora _sabía_ que lo era en todos los sentidos. Su mente necesitaba tiempo para asimilar semejante revelación.

- ¡Hombre, cuánto tiempo! ¿Vienes a retarme a un duelo? – preguntó con aquella sonrisa pícara tan característica que dejaba entrever sus colmillos.

- Por supuesto – replicó automáticamente, sintiéndose un poco perturbado al darse cuenta de que su sonrisa le había parecido **sexy**.

- ¡Genial! Dame solo un minuto… - se volvió hacia los jugador de cartas, los cuales seguían mirando de uno a otro con aprensión – Muy bien, ya me lo he puesto, ya lo he lucido – para enfatizar el punto, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma con los brazos extendidos. Mihawk se mordió el labio inferior mientras observaba hipnotizado el revuelo de la falda en torno a sus piernas – y ya lo habéis visto ¿Me lo puedo quitar ya? – preguntó poniendo los brazos en jarra y alzando una ceja.

- Sí, claro. Por favor – exclamó Bruse con un ferviente asentimiento de cabeza mientras sus ojos se desviaban hacia el espadachín.

Mihawk se mostraba tan estoico como siempre, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la barbilla en alto. Sin embargo, sus ojos se habían oscurecido hasta adoptar una expresión que los akagami estaban acostumbrados a ver en todos aquellos moscones a los que solían espantar a punta de espada de su capitana. Todos sabían lo que significaba esa mirada: Akagami Shanks había dejado de ser solo un rival a los ojos de Drakule Mihawk.

- Voy a cambiarme. Enseguida vuelvo – sonrió la pelirroja antes de desaparecer dentro de la tienda.

El silencio cubrió el campamento ominosamente, todos miraban al espadachín en muda advertencia (_Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella_) y este les devolvía la mirada con desafío (_Detenedme si podéis_).

A partir de entonces se prohibió por completo la utilización de aquel reto durante cualquier partida o como parte de ninguna apuesta.

Aunque el daño ya estaba hecho.

* * *

Bueno entendedlos, ¿Cómo van a espantar a Mihawk si la propia Shanks ya tiene que sudar la camisa cuando se enfrentan?

Ja ne!


	20. Mapa 20: Razones

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 627 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Una lista de motivos… que lleva a una conclusión equivocada.

**Mapa 20: Razones**

Buggy odiaba a Shanks.

La detestaba, la aborrecía, le tenía rabia y manía.

Odiaba su sonrisa amplia, su actitud despreocupada, su carácter amistoso, la seguridad en sí misma que siempre mostraba, la determinación que la llevaba a no rendirse nunca.

Odiaba que siempre le ganara en todo.

Que hubiera sido la primera en unirse a la tripulación.

Que luchara mejor con la espada.

Que hiciera los nudos más resistentes.

Que cocinara mejor.

Que pescara los peces más grandes.

Que aguantara más alcohol.

Que siempre ganara a las cartas.

Que nunca se quedara durmiendo durante la guardia.

Que nunca la pillaran en las pocas veces que se escabullía para tomar una siesta.

Que casi siempre tuviera razón cuando discutían.

Que pudiera tumbarlo de espaldas con un solo puñetazo…

Pero lo que más, más odiaba, era que cuando le sonreía esa estúpida y amplia sonrisa suya, su corazón se acelerara incontrolado y su rostro se sonrojaba sin ningún motivo aparente.

Definitivamente, Buggy odiaba a Shanks.

Ay, la auto negación… pobre criaturita.

Ja ne!


	21. Mapa 21: Heridas

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 627 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Simple curiosidad profesional.

**Mapa 21: Heridas**

Zoro se dejó caer en uno de los escombros, agotado. Mihawk se limitó a enfundar su espada y dirigirse de regreso a su siniestro castillo.

- Por hoy se da por concluido el entrenamiento – dijo con tranquilidad, sin mirarlo siquiera -. Chica, encárgate de sus heridas.

- Como si tuviera otra opción… – farfulló Perona acercándose al joven con el botiquín en mano. Examinó los cortes, los moretones y las contusiones – Al menos esta vez no te ha roto ningún hueso.

- Sí. Parece que hoy está de buen humor – comentó Zoro ausentemente.

Ya llevaba un año entrenando con Mihawk y en aquel tiempo, además de haber mejorado mucho con la espada, había descubierto algunas cosas del Shichibukai. Era un hombre serio, con un sentido del humor algo retorcido, detestaba que lo molestaran mientras meditaba (Zoro prefería llamarlo por lo que era: _siesta_) y viajaba con cierta frecuencia. Sus viajes no siempre estaban relacionados con notificaciones de la Marina y el Gobierno, a veces simplemente leía algo en el periódico que despertaba su interés y partía a verlo en persona. Otras veces simplemente desaparecía antes del alba y tardaba algunos días en regresar.

Ese había sido el caso esa misma semana. Se marchó el jueves de madrugada y regresó el lunes al mediodía con una sonrisilla adornando sus labios y un aspecto en general mucho más relajado y alegre.

Zoro no podía evitar preguntarse qué habría ido a hacer. Pero aparte de su buen humor no tenía más pistas. Bueno… excepto un pequeño moratón que le había visto entre el cuello y el hombro mientras entrenaban.

¿Se habría enfrentado a algún rival en duelo? Debía ser un contrincante muy bueno para haber conseguido dejarle una herida en el cuerpo, aún cuando fuera una tan pequeña.

- Oye…

- No, aún no termino – le espetó Perona. ¿Por qué tenía que encargarse siempre ella de remendar a este tarugo? ¡No era su trabajo! Poco le importaba si se desangraba o acababa perdiendo un brazo. Pero no… Según ese malvado Mihawk tenía que encargarse de él como precio por poder quedarse en su casa. ¡Ella no había querido ir a su casa en primer lugar! ¡Estúpido Kuma! Las encantadoras vistas del lugar y su oscura aura opresiva no compensaban todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer.

- ¿Has visto la herida que tenía Mihawk en el cuello?

Casi se le cayeron las vendas de la mano. Sintió como se le enrojecían las mejillas. Oh, claro que la había visto y, si los rumores que había escuchado eran ciertos, tenía una clara idea de quién podría haberle dejado esa… "_herida_".

- … Sí…

- ¿Cómo crees que se la habrá hecho?

Perona se quedó muy quieta, parpadeó y se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

- ¡Pervertido! – gritó lanzándole uno de sus fantasmas negativos - ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso?

Mientras Zoro se lamentaba tirado en el suelo, pidiendo perdón por haber nacido, Perona se fue muy ofuscada a su habitación. ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle eso? ¡Ya le costaba bastante no pensar en ello! Estúpido desconsiderado…

Zoro está tan metido en su entrenamiento que ni se le ha ocurrido pensar que Mihawk tenga otras actividades que no sean luchar y pelear XD

Entended a Perona ¿cómo va a mirar a Mihawk a la cara cuando sabe que ha estado por ahí retozando con una de las mujeres más famosas y temibles de los siete mares? La pobre no podrá evitar sonrojarse y soltar risitas tontas cada vez que lo mire :3 y siendo quien es, no es una actitud muy segura que adoptar frente a él.

Ja ne!


	22. Mapa 22: Rescate

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 628 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Porque no solo las mujeres son acosadas.

**Mapa 22: Rescate**

A lo largo del viaje por Grand Line, uno llegaba a ver muchas cosas. Cosas hermosas como los atardeceres en el desierto de Arabasta, otras maravillosas como las manadas de delfines gigantes, cosas aterradoras como los impredecibles ciclones, algunas increíbles como las criaturas del archipiélago circular, cosas horribles perpetradas por el hombre más que por la naturaleza, y otras encantadoras por su propio mérito.

Sin embargo, algo que era realmente curioso y hasta cierto grado hilarante, era ver a Ben Beckman, segundo de a bordo de la tripulación de los piratas Akagami, siendo acosado por una despampanante morena que no tenía aspecto de irle a aceptar un no.

La mujer ya llevaba quince minutos flirteando con él, mandándole indirectas y directas, pestañeando coquetamente, presumiendo de escote de forma poco discreta e invadiendo su espacio personal. Ben se había limitado a hablarle con cortesía y desinterés, ignorar la amplia exposición de piel y retroceder con movimientos casi imperceptibles a cada avance, esquivando con maestría las manos de ella cuando se acercaban a zonas comprometidas.

Sus nakamas se limitaban a observar el duelo de voluntades desde la otra punta del bar, muy entretenidos. ¿Acabaría cediendo él? ¿Ella lo dejaría estar? Cualquier cosa podría pasar…

Las puertas abatibles de la taberna se abrieron de nuevo y por allí entró la capitana junto a Yasopp y dos de los muchachos que los habían acompañado a comprar a la ciudad. Los cuatro se dirigieron a su mesa mirando a Ben con curiosidad.

- ¿Ben ha ligado? – preguntó la capitana con una sonrisa deteniéndose junto a la mesa, ésta pronto se borró al notar la tensión en los hombros de su compañero.

- Más bien se lo están intentando ligar – dijo Sven con una risilla socarrona.

- Ben no lo está poniendo nada fácil, llevan así un buen rato – añadió Haru.

- Es obvio que ella no le interesa – apuntó Yasopp dejándose caer en una silla y haciendo gestos al camarero para que le trajera un trago. Shanks miró a sus hombres con desaprobación.

- ¿Y no le echáis una mano para librarse de esa? Pero bueno, a mí ya me hubierais espantado a cualquier moscón hace rato – les dijo con reproche.

- Sí, pero… - empezó a decir Haru.

- No es lo mismo…

- ¿En qué es distinto? – insistió Shanks con el ceño fruncido.

Los piratas se miraron entre ellos no muy seguros de cómo responder a eso sin sonar como completos idiotas sexistas. Shanks resopló y miró a Ben, este le devolvió la mirada casi al instante. Ella alzó una ceja en muda pregunta. Él asintió imperceptiblemente. Shanks se quitó la capa y se la pasó a uno de sus hombres, se desabotonó los dos botones de arriba de la camisa y dejó que su larga trenza cayera sobre su hombro. Caminó decidida hacia la barra y sin mediar palabra ni titubear, acarició la mejilla de Ben para hacerle girar la cara hacia ella y le besó con toda la naturalidad y aplomo que suelen ir ligadas a la costumbre.

La morena se los quedó mirando con la boca abierta a media frase, demasiado sorprendido e incrédula como para reaccionar.

- Perdona el retraso cariño. El mercado estaba abarrotado - dijo Shanks con una sonrisa encantadora mientras cogía el vaso del moreno y daba un sorbo.

- No pasa nada ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? – preguntó Ben colocando la mano en la cintura de Shanks ausentemente, como si estuviera tan acostumbrado al gesto que ni se diera cuenta.

- Ajá, lo verás cuando volvamos al barco – dijo en un susurro cargado de sugerentes promesas que la morena escuchó perfectamente. Esta se puso en pie de un salto muy indignada y, sin decir nada ni mirar a nadie, salió del bar. Shanks sonrió ante el éxito cosechado.

- Me muero de ganas por ver los víveres que habéis comprado – dijo Ben con una sonrisa socarrona, la pelirroja le sacó la lengua y se terminó la bebida de un trago.

- No es culpa mía que la gente sea mal pensada.

- Claro que no – convino él antes de llamar al camarero para que les sirviera otra ronda.

Siempre podías contar con Shanks para que te cubriera las espaldas, ya fuera en una pelea o en un apuro. No como _otros_… pensándolo bien, ya iba siendo hora de asignar las guardias nocturnas y los turnos de limpieza. Y ya tenía algunos nombres en mente…

La venganza de Ben será terrible… XD

Ja ne!


	23. Mapa 23: La conocí en un bar

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 629 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Un fénix, una pirata y un payaso entran en un bar…

**Mapa 23: La conocí en un bar**

Era curioso ver lo que algunas personas estaban dispuestas a hacer para ganar. Como los dos tipos que se sentaban en la mesa de al lado. El de la derecha tenía repartidas por todo su cuerpo varias cartas, el de la izquierda había sacado ya varias del interior de su manga izquierda y sombrero. Marco estimaba que los dos hombres debían estar jugando con las cartas que equivalían a tres barajas. ¿Cuánto tardarían en darse cuenta del juego sucio y empezar a pelear?

- Perdona, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Marco apartó la mirada de la partida. A su lado tenía a una chiquilla de unos trece años, pelirroja, flacucha y de una altura media. Vestía una simple camiseta tostada, lo bastante ceñida como para revelar que estaba en las primeras fases de la pubertad, y unos pantalones que llegaban a media pantorrilla, un gastado sobrero de paja colgaba a su espalda con un fino cordel.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Tu pelo tiene esa forma porque lo cortas así a propósito o de forma natural? – preguntó con absoluta seriedad mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Estás buscando pelea? – inquirió alzando la ceja. La mocosa se limitó a parpadear inocentemente.

- Claro que no. Pero mi amigo Buggy me ha retado a que te lo preguntara – dijo señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás. Marco observó la mesa de la que había venido. Allí estaba sentado otro mocoso con una gran nariz roja, encogido sobre sí mismo como si quisiera hacerse pequeñito e invisible – y yo nunca rechazo un reto.

Marco observó su mirada cargada de determinación y honestidad. Claramente era testaruda. Y no le mentía.

- Anda siéntate, te invito a un trago – le dijo con una perezosa sonrisa ladina. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba con nadie que tuviera los redaños suficientes como para preguntar por su pelo. Y no recordaba que nadie tan joven lo hubiera hecho.

- Ah, pues muchas gracias – contestó ocupando la silla de enfrente con una gran sonrisa. Marco le sirvió un vaso y se lo acercó, ella bebió sin siquiera mostrar sospecha.

- ¿Y qué es lo que os habéis apostado? – preguntó curioso.

- El próximo turno de limpieza. Toca reorganizar y limpiar a fondo la bodega. Y es enorme… - para rematar la afirmación estiró los brazos hacia los lados todo lo que daban de sí.

- Oh… así que estáis enrolados en algún barco.

- Sip. Estamos atracados en el muelle del lado norte. Hemos llegado esta mañana.

Marco asintió. El Moby Dick estaba atracado en el lado sur, no era extraño que no hubieran visto llegar un barco tan grande. Aunque no era algo que les interesara mucho de todas formas, Padre había dicho que zarparían antes de las seis.

Los jugadores de carta se pusieron de pie de golpe. Gritando "tramposo", a la vez se lanzaron a puñetazo limpio contra el otro, cayendo al suelo y rodando. Shanks levantó los pies del suelo cuando pasaron cerca y los observó con curiosa atención mientras seguían su recorrido por el suelo de la taberna. No tardaron mucho en chocar contra la mesa en la que Buggy estaba sentado, lanzándola a un lado y metiendo al joven grumete en la reyerta.

- ¿No vas a ayudar a tu amigo? – preguntó Marco al ver al joven intentando esquivar puñetazos y patadas… ¿separando la cabeza del cuerpo?

- Nah, tranquilo, estará bien. Además, Buggy comió una fruta del diablo. Es un poder que viene muy bien cuando se trata de peleas con cuchillo o espadas – uno de los jugadores sacó una larga navaja e intentó apuñalar al chico, este se limitó a partir su torso por el lugar en que la hoja había entrado y ponerse a insultar a gritos a los dos folloneros - ¿Ves? No pasa nada.

Marco asintió con la cabeza. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo raras que podían llegar a ser esas condenadas frutas. Los dos siguieron observando la pelea, Buggy debía de haber dicho algo desafortunado, porque los dos tramposos se habían aliado contra él. El nariz-colorada se limitaba a gritarles y dividirse para evitar golpes, lanzando algún puño o pie sorpresa cuando podía.

- No parece que tenga muy claro que hacer con su habilidad – comentó Marco rellenando su vaso y el de Shanks.

- Es que solo hace un mes que comió la fruta, aún está aprendiendo. Gracias – dijo aceptando el vaso -. Al principio pensamos que era falsa, porque Buggy decía que no notaba nada diferente después de comérsela, pero entonces se calló por la borda y nos dimos cuenta de que era de verdad porque casi se ahoga y él siempre había nadado muy bien. Tardamos una semana en descubrir que habilidad tenía – Shanks soltó una carcajada -. Fue muy divertido, probamos todo lo que se nos ocurrió para que manifestara sus poderes.

- ¿Y cómo lo lograsteis? – preguntó divertido con la historia.

- El doctor del barco dijo algo de probar una inyección. Buggy detesta las inyecciones, así que trató de huir y mientras intentaban sujetarlo, salió corriendo dejándose los brazos atrás. Fue increíble, jamás lo había escuchado gritar tanto ni tan alto.

Marco rió, definitivamente tenía que haber sido algo digno de ver.

Las puertas de la taberna se abrieron de repente y un pelotón de marines irrumpió en el local. La pelea se detuvo de golpe. Varios de los presentes saltaron de sus asientos. Los que estaban más cerca de la salida se escabulleron deprisa, los que no se limitaron a apartarse hacia la pared, procurando no quedar en medio de un posible tiroteo.

De entre el grupo de hombres uniformados se apartó uno con casaca de capitán. Caminó con paso seguro y firme hasta su mesa y se lo quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido. Marco dejó su vaso en la mesa. Lástima que una velada tan agradable fuera a ser interrumpida así.

- Marco _el Fénix_ – gruñó el oficial al mando.

- ¿Sí? – inquirió con voz desinteresada apoyándose hacia atrás en la silla, su camisa desabrochada calló hacia los lados dejando su pecho al descubierto y con él, el tatuaje que lo identificaba como miembro de la tripulación de Barbablanca.

- Quedas arrestado por piratería. Entrégate sin oponer resistencia.

- Ya… claro, lo de siempre.

- No te hagas el gracioso – siseó el oficial -, si sabes lo que te convienes vendrás con nosotros tranquilamente. O si no…

En un parpadeo, el marine pasó de estar caminando con aire amenazador hacia el rubio a estar despatarrado en el suelo boca abajo.

Marco miró del marine caído al pequeño pie que le acababa de hacer la zancadilla y de ahí, al rostro inocentemente sonriente de la pelirroja.

- ¿Ups? – inquirió encogiéndose de hombros, Marco rió negando con la cabeza.

- ¡Detenedlos! – bramó el marine despegando la cara del suelo. Debía de haberse roto la nariz a juzgar por la hemorragia - ¡Arrestadlos a los dos! ¡Ya!

Marco volcó la mesa sobre el grupo de marines que intentaba capturarlo y se escabulló por la derecha, Shanks le siguió por la izquierda, escabulléndose por debajo de brazos extendidos hacia ella. La taberna se convirtió en un caos. Todos corrían, gritaban y peleaban.

A base de puñetazos, patadas y empujones, Marco consiguió abrirse camino hasta una de las ventanas, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse contra ella, rompiendo el cristal con las rodillas. Pequeñas chispas azules cubrieron cortes y heridas desvaneciéndolas al instante.

- ¡Genial! – exclamó Shanks saliendo justo detrás de él. Una gran sonrisa en sus labios mientras observaba las llamas regeneradoras.

- ¿Y el resto de tu nakama? – preguntó observando la cabeza que la chica sostenía bajo el brazo como si se tratara de un balón.

- No te preocupes, ya vendrá – Shanks miró por la ventana justo a tiempo para ver a cinco marines intentando pasar a la vez. Naturalmente se quedaron atascados -. Será mejor correr – exclamó con júbilo. Los dos echaron a correr por los estrechos callejones de la ciudad.

- ¡Maldita sea Shanks! ¡SIEMPRE nos metes en problemas! – gritaba la cabeza.

- ¡Eh! Han sido esos marines los que han venido a buscar bronca – refutó ella girando bruscamente a la derecha al atisbar un uniforme blanco por el otro lado.

- Pero la han ido a buscar con ÉL – Marco apartó la cara cuando una mano surgió de la nada acusándolo con un dedo - ¡¿Para qué demonios te has metido? ¡De nosotros no querían nada!

- Ese tío se lo ha buscado – afirmó. Por un callejón adyacente aparecieron dos piernas tropezando con cubos de basura y espantando a un roñoso gato. Las piernas intentaron darle una patada en la espinilla a Shanks, pero ésta se limitó a saltar esquivando el golpe, el pie acabó golpeando el muro de ladrillo.

- ¡Duele! – gritó Buggy con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus piernas saltaron un poco en el sitio y después siguieron corriendo junto a la pelirroja con un pequeño cojeo.

- Buggy, este no es momento de jugar – le amonestó ella. Marco soltó una carcajada ante la cara de ultraje e incredulidad que puso el payaso.

El callejón se terminó y salieron a una de las calles principales. En la distancia podía verse la playa, el puerto no estaría lejos.

- ¡Ahí están! – gritó un marine apareciendo por otro callejón, sus compañeros no tardaron mucho en seguirlo.

- Por aquí – dijo Marco cogiendo a la pelirroja del brazo y arrastrándola hacia el otro lado de la calle.

- ¡Oye espera! – gritó la cabeza – ¡cada vez nos alejamos más del barco!

Tres marines surgieron de la nada saltando desde los tejados del callejón y cortándoles el paso. Shanks lanzó la cabeza hacia arriba para poder tener las manos libres, cogió un trozo de tubería del suelo y lo alzó justo a tiempo para detener el golpe que uno de los marines iba a darle en la cabeza. No era tan cómodo de manejar como una espada, pero serviría.

El marine dio un paso atrás al ver la sonrisa depredadora que curvaba los labios de la joven pelirroja. Definitivamente auguraba peligro.

Marco noqueó de un puñetazo al marine con el que estaba peleando y miró en dirección a su compañera de pelea. La mocosa se las apañaba bien sola, y a juzgar por cómo manejaba aquel trozo de tubería, tenía talento con la espada. Dio un giro sobre sí misma y dio un barrazo contra el pecho del marine, este se dobló sobre sí mismo sin aliento. Shanks recostó la barra contra su hombro y miró hacia Marco con una gran sonrisa en los labios, esta pronto se convirtió en un gesto de sobresalto antes de lanzarse a la carrera contra él. Marco no entendió porque lo había empujado hasta que vio una enorme hacha pasar por donde su cabeza había estado segundos antes. Los dos piratas rodaron por el suelo hasta chocar violentamente contra la pared, siendo Shanks la que se llevara la peor parte del golpe.

- Eh, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó dándole la vuelta. Estaba inconsciente, un hilillo de sangre le resbalaba por la frente, pero respiraba y su pulso era regular. El marine del hacha cargó contra ellos con un grito de guerra – Será mejor salir de aquí – masculló antes de coger a la pelirroja en brazos y echársela al hombro. Esquivó el golpe descendente del marine y corrió a toda velocidad por los estrechos callejones.

Miró a derecha e izquierda al salir a una calle más ancha intentando ubicarse, no había rastro del otro chico, esperaba que no se hubiera dejado capturar ninguna de sus partes. No tenía muchas opciones en aquel momento. El puerto norte estaba muy lejos, lo mejor sería regresar al Moby Dick y zarpar. El doctor de a bordo podría echarle un vistazo a la pelirroja (las heridas en la cabeza podían ser muy peligrosas) y una vez estuvieran a una distancia segura de la marina, buscaría una forma de devolverla a su barco sana y salva.

Con esto decidido se apresuró en su regreso, ocultándose y esquivando patrullas. Quince largos minutos después consiguió atisbar el orgulloso mascaron de proa del barco. Corrió hacia la pasarela gritando.

- Vienen los marines – dijo a todo el que se cruzó en su camino.

La imponente figura de Barbablanca podía distinguirse en el centro de la cubierta, rodeado de sus hijos que miraban de uno a otro aguardando órdenes.

- ¿Te siguen hijo?

- Creo que los he despistado en la zona comercial pero no tardarán en registrar todos los puertos.

El capitán asintió y empezó a dar órdenes a voz en grito. Todos sus hombres se apresuraron a seguir sus instrucciones para zarpar inmediatamente. Era una suerte que el barco ya estuviera abastecido y preparado.

En medio del frenesí, el médico del barco se acercó a Marco preguntando por heridas.

- No, yo estoy bien, pero ella se ha llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza – explicó recostando a la pelirroja en el suelo para que pudiera reconocerla. El doctor enseguida examinó la cabeza con mirada profesional.

- ¿Y esta niña? – preguntó Barbablanca acercándose mientras las velas eran desplegadas y le barco se alejaba de la orilla.

- La conocí en la taberna, me ayudó a escapar de la patrulla y acabó herida apartándome de la trayectoria de un hacha – dijo Marco con el ceño fruncido, preocupado –. No iba a dejarla allí después de haberme salvado el cuello.

- Desde luego - convino el capitán observando al médico.

- No es grave – dijo este con una sonrisa tranquilizadora -. Despertará algo mareada y con dolor de cabeza, pero nada permanente. La herida solo necesitará un par de puntos.

- Bien – asintió el capitán, Marco suspiró aliviado.

- Para ser tan pequeña tiene un carácter muy fuerte – comentó Marco mientras el médico desinfectaba la herida.

- Casi todas las pelirrojas son así – rió Newgate dándole una palmada en el hombro a su hijo - ¿Y qué tienes pensado hacer con ella cuando despierte?

- Me comentó que el barco en el que está enrolada estaba atracado en la isla. Siempre puedo acercarla cuando anochezca y las patrullas no estén tan pendientes.

- Mmh… es lo único que se puede hacer.

Marco ayudó al doctor a llevarla a la enfermería, allí podría descansar con tranquilidad. Esperaba que no tardara mucho en despertar, verla tan quieta era desconcertante y algo perturbador.

- ¡Padre! – gritó el vigía desde su puesto - ¡Nos sigue un barco!

Marco regresó de inmediato a cubierta. ¿Ya los habían alcanzado los marines?

- ¿Barco de guerra? – preguntó Barbablanca caminando hacia la popa del barco. Jozu le pasó un catalejo.

- ¡No, no es de la marina – gritó el vigía con asombro – es…!

Su voz quedó apagada por el sonoro cañonazo del otro barco. La bala cayó a pocos metros del casco, salpicando profusamente. Un tiro de advertencia. La marina nunca advertía a los piratas antes de atacar. Newgate desplegó el catalejo y enfocó el pequeño manchón oscuro en la distancia. Le bastó un vistazo para reconocer la bandera pirata que portaba en el mástil.

- El Oro Jackson – exclamó con extrañeza y sorpresa - ¿Qué demonios querrá Roger?

Un segundo cañonazo aterrizó en el lado opuesto del primero. Todos los hombres corrían por la cubierta, preparando los cañones, listos para contraatacar a la orden de su padre. Por su parte, Barbablanca miraba el barco de su enemigo/camarada desconcertado ¿Qué mosca le habría picado a ese loco bigotudo? ¿Por qué se ponía a lanzarle cañonazos así sin más? No había quien le entendiera.

- No disparéis – ordenó a sus hombres –, dejad que se acerque, a ver que quiere.

En pocos minutos el Oro Jackson estaba lo bastante cerca como para ver la cara del otro capitán con claridad. Roger parecía MUY cabreado.

- ¡Newgate! – gritó Roger subiéndose a la barandilla con los brazos cruzados – Maldito bigote-erizado ¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando? ¡No te creía capaz de algo así!

- ¡Cuida esa lengua Roger si quieres conservarla! – le gritó de vuelta - ¿se puede saber que tonterías estás diciendo? ¿de qué me acusas?

- ¡Te has llevado a mi grumete! ¡Jamás pensé que fueras a ser un secuestrador! ¡Me has decepcionado Newgate!

Barbablanca se lo quedó mirando completamente perdido, no muy seguro de si había escuchado bien. ¿Qué secuestro ni que nada? Hacía meses que no veía a ninguno de sus hombres ¿cómo iba a…

Por el rabillo del ojo vio algo de color rojo, bajó la mirada justo para encontrarse con la joven pelirroja que Marco había traído herida. La niña miraba por encima de la alta barandilla poniéndose de puntillas.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó, una gran sonrisa en los labios - ¡Capitán, estoy aquí! – gritó alegremente saludando con el brazo en alto.

- ¡Shanks! ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Sí, no se preocupe!

Barbablanca parpadeó lentamente y se giró hacia su oficial. Marco estaba mirando a la pelirroja con una mueca de absoluta perplejidad.

- ¿Eres grumete en la tripulación de Gol D. Roger? – exigió saber el rubio. La chiquilla parpadeó inocentemente aún con el brazo en alto.

- Sí ¿no te lo dije? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza a la derecha.

- No – gruñó Marco llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente.

- Je je… que despiste – rió.

- ¡Roger, deja los cañones y extiende la pasarela! - gritó Barbablanca - ¡ahora te la mando!

El que en unos pocos años más sería conocido como el rey de los piratas, lo miró con el ceño fruncido unos segundos, finalmente asintió y empezó a dar órdenes. Una larga tabla de madera unió los dos barcos. Shanks subió de un salto, sujetando con una mano el sombrero sobre su cabeza vendada. Giró sobre sí misma y se inclinó respetuosamente ante Barbablanca.

- Gracias por tratar mis heridas y no dejar que la marina me capturara.

- No hace falta que des las gracias – rió el patriarca -, pero intenta tener más cuidado en adelante.

- Sí, señor – dijo con una gran sonrisa al enderezarse - ¡Que tengan buen viaje! ¡Cuídate Marco! – dijo antes de echar a correr hacia el Oro Jackson. De un salto bajó a la cubierta, quedando ante su capitán. Roger le quitó el sombrero y examinó el vendaje.

- ¿Todo bien? – inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí señor, solo es un chichón.

- Bueno, pero que Crocus le eche un vistazo de todas formas ¿Puedes explicarme cómo demonios has acabado en el barco de Barbablanca?

- ¿Ese era Barbablanca? – preguntó con sorpresa mirando hacia el otro barco. La pasarela ya había sido retirada y empezaba a alejarse – pero si no tiene barba, solo bigote…

- Sí es algo que a mí también me mosquea – admitió el capitán -, pero no me cambies de tema y explícate.

Shanks le hizo un rápido resumen de todo lo ocurrido desde que entraron en aquella taberna hasta el momento presente. Roger se limitó a soltar una carcajada.

- Está claro que no se os puede dejar solos…

- Marco solo intentaba ayudarme, ¿por qué pensó que me quería secuestrar?

- Bueno, Buggy volvió al barco hecho un manojo de nervios gritando que un pirata de Barbablanca te había secuestrado ¿Qué otra cosa íbamos a pensar?

Shanks frunció el ceño y escaneó la cubierta con la mirada, no tardó en encontrar a su nakama junto a unos toneles. Totalmente decidida caminó hacia él y le dio una sonora colleja.

- ¿Por qué me pegas? – gritó Buggy frotándose la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué vas diciendo por ahí que me han secuestrado? – le gritó de vuelta Shanks.

- ¡Vi como se te llevaba mientras estabas inconsciente! ¿Qué otra cosa iba a pensar?

- ¡Cualquier otra cosa!

- ¡Eso hubiera sido peor!

- Venga niños ya está bien – interrumpió Rayleigh sujetándolos por la parte trasera de las camisas y apartándolos -. Ahora ya está todo claro. Así que dejad de pelear y volved al trabajo. La bodega no se va a limpiar sola.

- Cierto – asintió Shanks muy seria -. Buena suerte con ella Buggy.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Yo cumplí con el reto, ahora a pagar – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Desde el Moby Dick se pudieron escuchar los gritos de ultraje del chico. Marco rió entre dientes. Barbablanca negó con la cabeza, Roger parecía incapaz de encontrar gente cuerda para su tripulación.

Hacía tiempo que no subía uno de Shanks grumete ¿Qué tal?

Ja ne!


	24. Mapa 24: Recompensas

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 631 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Comparativas aterradoras.

**Mapa 24: Recompensas**

Sengoku se masajeó la sien mientras los demás oficiales seguían discutiendo, contradiciéndose y en general, siendo un dolor en el costado. Ninguno iba a dar una idea que fuera a ser eficaz para lidiar con el problema. Y menudo problema…

Ya no le quedaban insultos para maldecir a la familia Monkey y sus genes díscolos ¿Es que no podía salir nadie normal y/o inofensivo de esa estirpe?

El incidente de Enies Lobby era una bofetada en la cara del gobierno, una afrenta, una vergüenza...

Lo peor de todo es que estaba viendo cierto patrón en la carrera delictiva del joven Mugiwara no Luffy, uno que ya había visto antes.

En cuanto terminó la reunión, Sengoku regresó a su despacho, su cabritilla trotó tras él y fue a mordisquear los papeles que sobresalían de la papelera. El almirante fue a uno de los mucho archivadores de su despacho y rebuscó en un cajón, al final encontró el grueso archivo que quería y se dirigió a su mesa. Sacó cuatro hojas de su interior, repartiéndolas en fila sobre la superficie. Después cogió los tres carteles de recompensa que Monkey D Luffy se había ganado y los puso bajo estos. Sí, el paralelismo estaba claro.

Sobre la primera recompensa de Mugiwara (ganada tras el incidente en East Blue con los piratas Gyojin de Arlong. 30 millones de Berris), estaba el primer cartel de recompensa que Akagami Shanks había obtenido. Era un cartel viejo, en él Shanks tenía que rondar los trece o catorce años, no se tenía mucha información en aquella época, de hecho, en el cartel solo se decía que era un chico (la foto del mismo podía llevar a esa conclusión equivocada, su sonrisa traviesa y su pelo corto no daba indicativo de sexo alguno), que había formado parte en la revuelta de la isla Presea en Grand Line y que podía tener alguna conexión con Gol D Roger. No sería hasta años después que la Marina descubriría que Shanks había sido grumete en dicha tripulación. De haberlo sabido entonces su recompensa inicial hubiera superado los 29 millones, aun cuando solo fuera por su relación con el rey pirata.

Sobre la segunda recompensa de Mugiwara (100 millones obtenidos tras el fiasco en Arabasta con Crocodile) estaba la segunda recompensa de Akagami. El problema con aquella hoja no se debía tanto a su ascenso en el precio (120 millones ganados a pulso tras un vergonzoso incidente que envolvía a una flotilla entera de barcos de la Marina, una apuesta en una taberna y un vestido de tirantes), como con la foto que acompañaba. Akagami ya había cumplido los 20, en poco se parecía a su primera foto, así que se habían actualizado el cartel. El problema era que de todas las fotos que el fotógrafo oficial había obtenido, la única que servía mostraba a la pelirroja con el dichoso vestido de tirantes puesto, su larga melena pelirroja mecida al viento mientras sujetaba un sombrero de paja con la mano y sonreía encantadoramente a cámara.

Sengoku aún recordaba las quejas y las burlas que el cartel había suscitado. Incluso le habían llegado a preguntar si no se les había traspapelado la foto y esta, en vez de ir en los carteles de recompensa, no tendría que haber ido al calendario de chicas guapas que solían publicar para recaudar fondos. El ratio de caza-recompensas heridos y/o muertos de la época se había salido del gráfico, mucha gente había exigido que se retirara el cartel, incluidos en el grupo la propia tripulación de akagami, que habían enviado una larga carta de protesta al cuartel general.

Un desastre…

Pero no fue hasta nueve años después que se pudo cambiar la foto. Sengoku observó el tercer cartel. El de Mugiwara, recién salido de la imprenta, con sus 300 millones de Berri como recompensa. El de Akagami con 320 millones, con solo un año en el Nuevo Mundo había causado más caos y estropicio que otros piratas con el doble de experiencia y maldad. La foto que se le pudo sacar entonces era mucho más apropiada para un cartel de recompensa. Tres cicatrices cruzándole el ojo izquierdo. Vestida con camisa blanca, casaca negra sobre los hombros, ocultando el muñón que antes fuera su temible brazo izquierdo, espada desenvainada en la mano derecha y una sonrisa muy jodida y sexy que prometía dolor a sus oponentes. Sí, mucho más apropiado.

El cuarto y último cartel de Akagami era prácticamente igual que el tercero, pero la recompensa había ascendido a 650 millones de Berris y el título Yonkou había sido añadido en su descripción. Con solo 33 años había llegado a estar a la altura de leyendas como Barbablanca, Kaidoh y Big Mum. Y a día de hoy seguía manteniendo su posición.

Volvió a mirar los carteles sobre su mesa. Los cuatro de Akagami habían surgido a lo largo de 24 años dedicados a la piratería. Los tres carteles de Luffy habían aparecido en el trascurso del mismo año. Cogió el último cartel de Shanks y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. La pauta estaba clara. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer a continuación Mugiwara para igualar aquella recompensa?

Sengoku no quería ni pensarlo.

Antes que nada, las cifras en las recompensas de Shanks me las he sacado de la manga. Hasta la fecha nunca se ha mencionado nada al respecto: ni cuantas se ganó, ni cuando consiguió la primera, ni cuál es la actual… Pero me pareció divertida la idea de que Luffy fuera siguiendo sus pasos XD

Ja ne!


	25. Mapa 25: Baile

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 632 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Porque la vida es baile y el baile es vida.

**Mapa 25: Baile**

Su primer baile fue con su capitán. Gol D Roger le enseñó los pasos básicos, a entender el ritmo y a seguir la música.

Buggy fue su compañero en sus prácticas, el chico detestó todas y cada una de ellas, pero gracias a las mismas descubrió que podía luchar aun cuando no tuviera los pies conectados a los tobillos.

Rayleigh-san y Shakky-san le descubrieron que las mujeres podían dirigir el baile, a veces incluso mejor que cualquier hombre.

Ben fue el primero de su tripulación con quien bailó, cuando solo eran ellos dos buscando aventuras y buenos compañeros por los mares. Y cada nuevo nakama ha compartido un baile con ella alguna vez.

El baile más dispar que ha tenido en su vida fue con Barbablanca. Se sintió como una niña y recordó con nostalgia las primeras lecciones de su infancia.

El más cálido lo compartió con Marco.

Con Luffy compartió dos bailes. El primero cuando no era más que un niño que se ponía de puntillas para parecer mayor y se esforzaba por seguir sus pasos. El segundo muchos años después, siendo ya un hombre que le demostró que había aprendido a guiar y elegir el son que seguiría.

Pero con quien más bailes había compartido a lo largo de los años, era con Mihawk y por eso, este último baile lo compartiría con él.

Mmh… muy cortito y algo ambiguo… pero es uno de los que más me gustan n.n

Ja ne!


	26. Mapa 26: Un momento

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 632 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: Una pequeña variante para el encuentro de estos dos en Marine Ford :3

* * *

**Mapa 26: Un momento**

- ¿Cómo que **NO **hay mapa? – vociferó Buggy con la vena del cuello tan hinchada como la de la frente.

- Perdón, ha sido algo que he dicho en el calor del momento – dijo la pelirroja con total calma y ningún arrepentimiento.

- ¡Maldita sea Shanks, me has engañado! – siguió gritando mientras la cogía de las solapas de la camisa - ¡Siempre igual! ¡Que sepas que esta no te la perdono! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usarme de esta manera?

Buggy no podía creerlo. En todos aquellos años no había cambiado NADA. Seguía igual de tramposa, cabeza hueca, manipuladora… ¡Como la odiaba! ¡Su rencor era equiparable a todos los océanos juntos! ¡Estaba tan indignado que sus miembros se separaban de su cuerpo!

- Ah, ¿te has dado cuenta? – preguntó de pronto Shanks, como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo.

- ¿De qué? – preguntó de vuelta desconcertado, olvidando momentáneamente su enfado.

- Me ha crecido el pecho desde la última vez que nos vimos ¿Qué te parecen?

Buggy bajó automáticamente la mirada. No pudo remediarlo, fue instintivo. De tanto tirarle de la camisa los botones habían acabado cediendo… Y sí, a Shanks le habían crecido desde la última vez que los viera.

Y como en aquella ocasión tantos años atrás, Buggy se fue de espaldas propulsado por una importante hemorragia nasal.

* * *

Si alguien no se acuerda, el incidente referido ocurre en el segundo mapa:_ Una pregunta para Buggy _XD

Ja ne!


	27. Mapa 27: La colada

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 633 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

Coordenadas: _Así lavaba así, así… así fregaba así, así…_ (cancioncilla estúpida que probablemente solo un puñado de personas en todo el mundo ha escuchado XC)

* * *

**Mapa 27: La colada**

Shanks tarareaba una canción sin letra mientras hacía la colada. Bueno, la canción tenía que tener letra, pero no la recordaba. No que importara mucho, de todas formas solo recordaba un par de estrofas. Era un día agradable en aquella isla primaveral, hacía buena temperatura y corría una ligera brisa, un tiempo ideal para lavar toda la ropa sucia y quitarla de en medio. No que no lavaran la ropa cuando estaban en altamar, claro que lo hacían, no se podía permanecer sano en el azul sin un mínimo de higiene. Pero lavar la ropa en la orilla de un río siempre le causaba una leve nostalgia de su infancia en el West Blue. Tenía vagos recuerdos de haber visto a su madre en aquella situación. Era agradable.

Una presencia conocida se acercó al río. No le prestó más atención, sabía quién era y seguramente no le importaría esperar un momento mientras terminaba su tarea. Escuchó apenas sus silenciosos pasos mientras se acercaba al río, de hecho hizo más ruido al detenerse de golpe que al acercarse entre la vegetación.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó su visitante con voz algo estrangulada.

- Buenos días a ti también Mihawk – replicó Shanks con una sonrisa, aún sin mirarle, mientras enjuagaba una camisa -. Sí, he estado bien. Gracias por preguntar. Y para contestar a tu pregunta, estoy haciendo la colada ¿no es obvio?

- Demasiado obvio… - masculló el espadachín con un extraño tono de voz que Shanks no le había escuchado nunca.

La pelirroja se enderezó y lo miró por encima del hombro. Su amigo y rival la miraba de una forma muy particular. Una que conocía y que había visto en muchos hombres desde los 16 años. Una mirada que jamás pensó que llegaría a ver en Mihawk.

Hambre, deseo, lujuria…

Sí, todo estaba allí. Algo que pensó que jamás ocurriría.

Nunca en todos sus años de rivalidad/amistad lo había visto mostrarle más interés que al que se le ofrece a un buen rival, por eso ella nunca había intentado acercársele con intenciones más carnales. No podía negar que Drakule Mihawk era atractivo, ciega tendría que haber estado para no notarlo. Pero él nunca le había dado ninguna señal de atracción. Hasta ahora. Esa mirada en sus ojos dorados transmitía un mensaje muy concreto, y Shanks iba a explotar su nuevo descubrimiento al máximo.

Era una suerte que se hubiera puesto cómoda para su tarea. Los viejos y desgastados shorts junto con la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba estaban bastante mojados pero...

Se puso en pie con una chorreante camisa en las manos y encarando a Mihawk la escurrió, tal vez demasiado cerca de ella, la camiseta se le pegó aún más al cuerpo.

- La higiene es muy importante – dijo con tono sereno, sonriendo internamente al ver como los ojos de su amigo iban directos a su pecho. El espadachín carraspeó y desvió la mirada con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

- Sí, mucho… - masculló fingiéndose muy interesado en la flora del bosque – Si estás tan ocupada será mejor que dejemos el duelo para otro momento…

- Nah, no hace falta, solo me quedan un par de prendas. En nada termino, siéntate y espérame – dijo señalando un tronco caído.

Mihawk la miró, dudó un momento y al final cedió. Probablemente después lamentaría y celebraría tal decisión. Jamás pensó que ver a alguien lavando la ropa podría llegar a ser un espectáculo tan indecente.

Y el duelo no que es que hubiera sido mejor. Hacía calor en aquella isla y Shanks había decidido luchar en mangas de camisa (la camisa más ceñida que probablemente se pudiera encontrar en todo su barco). Había sido gracias a los bien arraigados instintos que Mihawk no hubiera acabado perdiendo un ojo por mirar donde no debía. Ciertamente no había sido uno de sus mejores combates… en lo que a táctica y esgrima se refería. Y tampoco había sido de los más duraderos, para cuando sonó la campana anunciando la comida decidieron dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Mientras el cocinero y los otros tres piratas en turno de cocina pasaban los platos con la cena, Shanks se sentó a su lado miró hacia el cielo y le dijo:

- Se ha hecho muy tarde y me parece que se acerca tormenta – ladeó la cabeza, lo miró directamente a los ojos y con un tono de voz bajo y sensual le preguntó - ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

Joshi, sentado un poco más a la derecha de los dos, se atragantó con el estofado. Yukakumaru le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda e intercambió una mirada de puro espanto con los demás. Conocían ese tono de voz muy bien.

Mihawk miró alrededor con el ceño fruncido ante la repentina atención que se habían ganado por parte de la tripulación y con toda la compostura del mundo contestó.

- Agradezco tu oferta y la acepto gustosamente.

- ¡Nosotros nos encargamos de montarle una tienda! – gritaron Gen y Taro a la vez, casi corriendo hacia la bodega del barco antes de que la capitana pudiera objetar.

En menos de diez minutos Mihawk tenía montada la tienda para la noche… justo al otro extremo del campamento. El espadachín prefirió no decir nada y retirarse a descansar, había sido un día agotador. Shanks por su parte miró a sus hombres con el ceño fruncido, todos le devolvieron una mirada transparente e inocente que no pegaba nada con su planta de bucaneros. Negando con la cabeza ella también se fue a dormir.

- No sé para qué os tomáis tantas molestias – dijo Yassop negando con la cabeza -. La capitana está muy decidida a metérselo en la cama.

- Es solo un capricho – afirmó Donni, varios compañeros se mostraron de acuerdo con gruñidos y asentimientos varios -. La capitana se merece a alguien mejor.

- Es fuerte, independiente y le cae bien ¿Quién podría ser mejor partido para la capitana? – intervino Ben llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios. Al instante todos los hombres presentes se lo quedaron mirando con obviedad. Ben suspiró - Agradezco vuestro apoyo, pero nuestra relación no va por ahí.

* * *

_Este mapa está medio inspirado en una de las portadillas del manga, no recuerdo el capítulo pero en ella salen todos lo Mugiwara haciendo la colada usando cocodrilos como tablas de fregar. Me encanta el aire tan doméstico que tiene._

_Ja ne!_


	28. Mapa 28: Carabina

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 634 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

_Coordenadas:__ Es por su bien… ¡En serio!_

* * *

**Mapa 28: Carabina**

La tripulación Akagami se había enfrentado a muchas cosas desde que fue formada la banda: Tempestades, ataques, abordajes, persecuciones con la Marina, enfrentamientos con caza-recompensas, reyes del mar hambrientos… pero esta… esta era nueva y por sí misma aterradora.

Nadie se explicaba cómo había podido pasar ¿en qué momento habían bajado la guardia? ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta de la situación hasta que fue demasiado tarde? Su descuido era imperdonable.

- En fin chicos – dijo la capitana Shanks mientras se echaba el pelo hacia atrás por encima del hombro –. Sed buenos, no os metáis en líos y no me esperéis despiertos – les guiñó un ojo y bajó del barco con paso alegre, la falda de su vestido se agitaba a cada paso que daba.

- Argh – exclamó uno de los piratas mientras la observaban dirigirse al pueblo.

- No… - gimoteó otro con los hombros caídos.

- Esto no es posible – negó un tercero.

- No me lo explico ¿cómo ha ocurrido esto?

- Oh, venga, no es para tanto – intervino Ben sentada sobre un barril de cubierta leyendo el periódico.

- ¿Qué no es para tanto? ¡Claro que sí!

- ¡Es una calamidad!

- ¡Una tragedia!

- ¡Lo peor que podía pasar!

- Exagerados – masculló Ben negando con la cabeza y pasando la página del periódico.

- ¿Cómo puede quedarse tan tranquilo en una situación así?

- Sí, ni siquiera le has dicho nada ¿es que no te parece mal lo que está haciendo?

- Pues no – contestó el segundo de a bordo tirando la ceniza de su cigarro al pequeño cenicero que tenía al lado. Los hombres gruñeron frustrados.

- A mí me molestaría mucho que mi chica se fuera por ahí con otro hombre – dijo Sven cruzándose de brazos. Varios asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Queréis dejar de decir tonterías? Entre la capitana y yo no hay más que una normal relación de nakamas, nada más.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando con escepticismo. Ben no se molestó en argumentar, hacía años que había desistido en aquel tema. Que pensaran lo que quisieran.

- Mirad, la capitana solo ha ido a una cita, no hay porque montar tanto drama.

- ¡Claro que sí! – gritaron varios.

- A saber quién es ese tipo.

- O que intenciones tiene.

- Podría ser un depravado.

- O un pervertido.

- ¡O un oficial de la marina de incognito!

- ¿Os tengo que recordar que la recompensa que hay por su cabeza es de nueve cifras? – interrumpió Ben ya frustrado – Si no es trigo limpio, es perfectamente capaz de encargarse de él. Además, no le hubiera dicho que sí saldría con él si pensara que iba a causarle problemas ¿no creéis? La capitana es una chica grande capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones y eso INCLUYE los hombres con los que puede salir. No montáis tanto jaleo cuando se enfrenta a enemigos – dobló el periódico y lo colocó bajo el brazo –. Me voy a mi camarote. No os quedéis mucho rato levantados.

Los piratas se lo quedaron mirando hasta que desapareció de la vista. Estaba claro que no iban a contar con su ayuda. En fin, la responsabilidad de velar por el bienestar de su capitana recaía sobre sus espaldas.

No tardaron en organizar un grupo de protección y seguimiento, y rápidamente se dirigieron a las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad. Se celebraba alguna clase de festival por la recogida de la cosecha y todos los locales iban vestidos con sus mejores galas, disfrutando de los dulces que vendían en los tenderetes, observando espectáculos y representaciones de antiguas leyendas locales.

La capitana se encontró con un joven ataviado con yukata en la explanada del templo principal. Debía tener la misma edad que la capitana, cabello corto y oscuro, ojos de un castaño dorado y una sonrisa pícara a juego con la de su capitana. Todos los akagami observaron tensos el intercambio, no pudieron escuchar lo que se decían pero si vieron la carcajada que compartieron y como él le ofrecía un brazo con galantería, la capitana lo aceptó y del brazo se internaron en el festival.

- Esto es malo, muy malo – masculló uno de los hombres. Todos asintieron desanimados. Había demasiada química entre aquellos dos.

El resto de la noche fue un curioso juego del Gato y el Ratón. Los piratas siguieron a la pareja por todo el festival a una distancia prudente, vigilando como halcones que el isleño no intentara nada raro. Los vieron compartir dulces, jugar en las casetas de tiro, observar los espectáculos e incluso bailar una de las danzas en la plaza.

Los pobres piratas estaban con el corazón en un puño…

Por eso se alegraron tanto cuando la pareja enfiló rumbo a los muelles. Por un lado era algo bueno: la cita había terminado. Por otro, era el momento crítico de la velada: ahora se demostraría si el chico era un caballero o solo buscaba _pillar cacho_.

El grupo de vigilancia se repartió estratégicamente por la zona (es decir, que se escondieron detrás de los bultos por allí esparcidos) y aguardaron para ver como se desenvolvía la situación.

La pareja caminó tranquilamente por el muelle hablando en voz inaudible desde la distancia. Se detuvieron ante la pasarela del barco. Charlaron un poco más…

… Y el chico se fue.

Shanks lo despidió con la mano. Ryoga caminó de espaldas con una gran sonrisa en los labios hasta que tuvo que girar la esquina. Aún así, antes de desaparecer le mandó un beso al aire.

Una suave risa y una negación con la cabeza, que chico tan bobo. Dio dos pasos hacia el barco, pero se detuvo al recordar algo.

- Chicos, haced el favor de salir de ahí, después vais a apestar los camarotes a pescado.

Su tripulación salió lentamente de entre los toneles y demás bultos con caras de incertidumbre y nerviosismo por haber sido pillados.

- Capitana…

- Nosotros…

- Verá…

- Estábamos…

- Pues…

- Dando un paseo.

- ¡Sí! ¡estirando las piernas!

- Viendo las estrellas…

- Esas cosas.

- Ajá – comentó simplemente la pelirroja con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa algo burlona.

- No la estábamos siguiendo.

- No, nada de eso.

- En absoluto.

- Ha sido pura coincidencia.

- Sí, coincidencia.

- Casualidad.

Todos los hombres guardaron silencio. Sabían que no estaba colando, pero no estaban muy seguros de que iba a hacer su capitana al respecto.

- Mmmh… claro. Las casualidades ocurren – asintió mostrándose totalmente de acuerdo. Los hombres suspiraron aliviados -. En fin, ya es tarde, me voy a dormir – empezó a subir la pasarela del barco, pero se detuvo al llegar a cubierta -. Ah y una cosa más – dijo mirándolos por encima del hombro con una sonrisa desvergonzada –, el sábado que viene intentad ir a estirar las piernas por otro lado ¿sí? ¡Buenas noches!

Los piratas se quedaron mirando la puerta del camarote cerrada unos segundos antes de soltar un gruñido colectivo.

¡Iba a haber segunda cita!

* * *

_Y ya se sabe como suelen ir las segundas citas… XD_

_Ja ne!_


	29. Mapa 29: Caprichos

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 635 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

_Coordenadas:__ En los mercados siempre hay cositas monas._

* * *

**Mapa 29: Caprichos**

Sábado de mercado. La calle principal estaba repleta de puestos. Verduras, frutas, cerámicas, prendas, animales, calzado… todo alineado y expuesto ante el bullicioso público que buscaba los mejores productos a los mejores precios.

Shanks adoraba los ambientes así de ajetreados y llenos de vida, mares de buenas vibraciones sin agua.

Cogió una manzana y le tiró al aire una moneda al chiquillo encargado de la parada. Este la cogió con un gesto experto sin dejar de vociferar las ventajas de sus frutas.

- Deberíamos comprar algunas de estas – comentó la pelirroja tras morder la manzana -, esta variedad está realmente dulce.

- Pero las otras duran más tiempo – le recordó Ben mientras hacía anotaciones en su pequeño cuadernillo.

- Nos comemos estas primero y sin problemas – replicó antes de inclinarse sobre una exposición de pequeños gatitos hechos con conchas. Daban un poco de grima…

Ben levantó la mirada de su creciente lista para argumentar en contra cuando un fuerte viento barrió repentinamente la calle. Varios sombreros salieron volando, las campanillas de uno de los puestos de artesanía repiquetearon escandalosamente, algunas mujeres se apresuraron a bajar los bajos de sus faldas a alturas más decentes. Y en un segundo Ben se vio con los brazos ocupados por un sorprendido bebé de mejillas rosadas.

- ¡Sosténgalo un momento! – exclamó una mujer mientras intentaba alcanzar el pañuelo que el viento se había llevado.

El pirata parpadeó una vez y miró de la mujer al niño y vuelta. El pequeño lo miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños muy fijos. Finalmente soltó una carcajada y le mostró sus encías sonrosadas con una amplia sonrisa.

- No te deberías reír, este ha sido un movimiento muy estúpido por parte de tu madre – le dijo Ben con tono serio y una ceja alzada.

El pequeño rió un poco más y se metió el pulgar en la boca. Ben negó con la cabeza y acomodó al niño mejor en sus brazos. Buscó a su capitana con la mirada y la encontró a pocos pasos con una mano sobre su inseparable sombrero de paja y una mirada especulativa.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió con desconfianza. No solía ser buena señal ver a la pelirroja rumiando.

- Nada… pensaba que te pega esta estampa tan paternal. Es tierna – aseguró sonriendo al pequeño, este le devolvió el gesto aún con el dedo en la boca.

Ben se la quedó mirando en silencio. Atisbaba señales de tormenta.

- No Shanks, no nos lo podemos quedar y no nos lo vamos a quedar – dijo con tono serio y tajante.

Justo entonces regresó la madre con el pañuelo. Le dio las gracias, recogió a su retoño y se perdió entre la multitud.

Shanks los siguió con la mirada un rato, después miró a su primer oficial, se encogió de hombros y replicó con indiferencia.

- Hay otras formas de conseguirlos – dio un último mordisco a su manzana y la tiró a una papelera mientras se encaminaba de vuelta al muelle.

Ben se frotó la frente. Empezaba a tener migraña.

* * *

_Pese a lo insinuado en este mapa, no veo a Shanks del tipo maternal. Sí, seguramente si se viera en la situación se haría cargo y asumiría la responsabilidad... pero no creo que sea algo que ella buscaría. Como dice el título, es un capricho y está más encaminado a darle dolor de cabeza a Ben que a otra cosa :P_

_Ja ne!_


	30. Mapa 30: El Barco Yote

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 636 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

_Coordenadas:__ Akagami + fiesta… no se necesita más explicación._

* * *

**Mapa 30: El Bar-co Yote**

Fiesta.

La isla entera era una gran, inmensa y tremenda fiesta.

Una macro-fiesta.

La celebración de la década.

La juerga del siglo.

Y los Akagami estaban en su epicentro.

Probablemente hubieran sido los instigadores y ahora fueran los que la mantenían en marcha.

A Mihawk no le extrañaba en absoluto.

De hecho se lo esperaba y ya venía mentalizado para esperar al día siguiente para poder tener su duelo con Shanks (o al otro, dependiendo de sus ganas de seguir de fiesta o del volumen de la resaca). A juzgar por el ambiente y los toneles de alcohol apilados y aún sin abrir, tendría que esperar más de lo que le gustaría. Suspiró y se encaminó a la taberna más cercana, con algo de suerte (vale, tal vez MUCHA suerte) aún podría encontrarla lo bastante sobria como para convencerla de que aparcara un rato su juerga y tuvieran un duelo. Había estado casi un mes rastreando a los akagami por la tercera ruta del Grand Line por este motivo, ahora que los había encontrado no iba a dejar escapar la ocasión.

La taberna era aún más caótica que las calles y las plazas por las que había pasado, la música sonaba tan alta y atronadora que hacía vibrar los cristales. La gente bailaba en el centro del local, las mesas habían sido empujadas hacia las paredes y todas estaban cubiertas de botellas y vasos con distintos niveles de contenido. Sin embargo, pese al caos y jolgorio, toda la atención de sus ocupantes parecía dirigirse hacia la barra del bar. La gente gritaba sin sentidos y animaba, aplaudiendo y cantando al son de la música. Con el ceño fruncido (y con mucha curiosidad, aunque eso jamás lo admitiría) se abrió paso entre la marabunta hasta tener una visión más o menos clara de la barra.

Sus ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

Sobre la sólida y amplia barra de madera, entre vasos y botellas, tres chicas bailaban con descaro. Una de ellas solo llevaba puesto unos _shorts _y la parte de arriba de un escueto bikini. La segunda hacía girar sobre su cabeza el cinturón de sus pantalones, los cuales le colgaban peligrosamente bajos de las caderas. Pero fue la de en medio la que más asombro le causo. Y es que no todos los días veías a la temible Akagami Shanks contoneándose así en la barra de un bar.

Mihawk se quedó paralizado de la impresión y solo reaccionó cuando su cerebro fue capaz de comprender que era lo que gritaba el público alcoholizado.

- ¡Camisas fuera! ¡Camisas fuera! ¡Camisas fuera!

Mihawk era un luchador rápido, pero no recordaba ninguna pelea en la que hubiera llegada a su adversario a la velocidad en la que consiguió llegar a la barra. Cuando se detuvo ante la pelirroja esta estaba peleándose con los botones de su camisa. Se detuvo un momento y lo miró con chispeantes ojos.

- ¡Mihawk! ¡sube a bailar conmigo! – exclamó inclinándose para tenderle la mano.

El espadachín fue testigo en primer plano de lo que los botones ya desabrochados dejaban ver y sin vacilar cogió la mano de Shanks y tiró hacia abajo. Haciéndola perder el equilibrio y en un rápido movimiento subiéndosela al hombro como un saco de patatas.

Ignorando quejas y protestas de los demás patrones, Mihawk se encaminó a la salida. No muy seguro de que hacer exactamente a continuación con su carga. Aunque por la forma en que Shanks le tironeaba de los bajos de la camisa, tal vez esa no era una elección que dependiera de él.

* * *

_Sip, inspirado en la película XD_

_En un aparte quiero comunicar que estoy muy cabreada y dolida. Me han informado que una de mis historias (Jornada de puertas abiertas) ha sido plagiada en otra página de fanfics. No que hayan cogido la idea general y hayan hecho algo parecido (eso me parece muy bien, la inspiración llega de donde menos te lo esperas), sino que la ha copiado y pegado tal cual, incluso las notas a pie de página, palabra por palabra y hasta el último punto. Sin pedir permisos ni una nota indicando que la historia no es original. Una vergüenza. Envié un mensaje de queja y ahora estoy esperando una respuesta, así que veremos en qué queda esto._

_Ja ne! _

_¡DECID **NO** AL PLAGIO!_


	31. Mapa 31: Declaración de intenciones

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 636 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

_Coordenadas:__ Porque hubo un tiempo en el que Shanks era inocente e ingenua… ¡De verdad! ¡No es broma!_

* * *

**Mapa 31: Declaración de intenciones**

Era de noche. Tenían una hoguera. Había bebida.

Y como buenos piratas amantes del jolgorio montaron una fiesta. Los habitantes de la isla se unieron a la improvisada celebración con cautela. No era la primera vez que la tripulación se detenía allí y nunca habían tenido problemas con ellos, aún así nunca estaba de más ser cauto. Pero en poco tiempo pasaron a formar parte de ella sin más preocupaciones.

Rayleigh caminaba entre compañeros ebrios y bailarines sin ritmo, riendo de chistes dichos con gracia y aceptando bebidas de desconocidos. Esquivó a una pareja que bailaba alguna variedad del _swin_ y se encontró con los grumetes sentados cerca del fuego, discutiendo para no variar. Los dos con el ceño fruncido y enseñando los dientes con las frentes pegadas.

Cuando Rayleigh los veía así le entraban ganas de estrellarles las cabezas. Y como era un hombre que nunca se negaba un capricho, hizo eso justamente.

- ¡Auch! – exclamaron a la vez frotándose las frentes doloridas.

- Estamos de fiesta, dejad las peleas para otro día – dijo con tono severo solo en apariencia mientras se sentaba al lado de Buggy y le quitaba uno de los muslitos de pollo que el chico había acaparado en su plato. El grumete payaso hizo ademán de protestar, pero al final frunció los labios enfurruñado y apartó el plato de su superior.

- No nos peleábamos, solo discutíamos – explicó la pelirroja aún con la mano en la frente.

- Cuando se trata de vosotros no hay diferencia – aseveró señalándolos con el muslito a medio comer.

- Es que Buggy no sabe discutir solo con palabras – explicó Shanks quitándole otro muslito a Buggy.

- ¡Eh, cómete los tuyos! – gritó apartando el plato hacia el otro lado - ¡¿Y qué insinúas con eso? ¡Soy perfectamente capaz de ganar una discusión verbal, pero es imposible mantener una contigo! ¡No haces más que decir sandeces!

- ¡No son sandeces! – dijo Shanks indignada – Estoy segura de que el capitán y Rouge–san están peleados.

Rayleigh se dejó a medio camino su jarra de cerveza y se volvió a mirar a la chiquilla con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- No se han hablado desde que Rouge–san llegó a la fiesta con sus amigas – dijo señalando al otro lado de la hoguera con el palito que usaba para asar las salchichas en la hoguera.

Efectivamente. Rouge se mantenía en el grupito de muchachas con el que había llegado, dándole la espalda a Roger. El capitán la miraba de vez en cuando fugazmente, pero no se acercaba. Qué extraño, con lo mucho que Roger había insistido en que dieran un rodeo para pasar por la isla, y ahora ni se acercaba al principal motivo por el que habían tomado el camino largo. Mucho tenía que haber metido la pata el viejo Roger para ganarse el tratamiento de silencio de la señorita Portgas.

- No te preocupes, lo solucionarán – aseguró Rayleigh viendo la cara de preocupación de la pelirroja.

A continuación le robó otro muslito de pollo a Buggy y se lo dio a Shanks. El muchacho ya cansado del ritmo al que mermaba su cena, cogió lo que le quedaba y se lo metió todo de golpe en la boca. Naturalmente se atragantó.

Mientras Shanks le daba sonoras palmadas en la espalda, Rayleigh volvió su atención hacia su capitán, justo a tiempo para ver a una joven de larga cabellera negra y bajo escote acercársele con actitud coqueta.

- ¡Ah! ¡Es ella! – exclamó la pelirroja una vez su compañero pudo escupir el hueso atravesado.

- ¿La conoces?

- Sí, es la hija del pescadero, el del puesto en el mercado junto al cruce – explicó mientras pinchaba otra salchicha y la acercaba a la hoguera -. Es una chica muy rara.

- Ella, no es rara, tú eres una ignorante – le bufó el grumete payaso con desdén.

- No es verdad.

- Sí lo es.

- ¿Y por qué dices que es rara? – intervino Rayleigh antes de que el conflicto escalara.

- Porque cuando pasamos esta mañana por su parada le preguntó al capitán si le interesaba ver su marisco en la trastienda. Pero todo el marisco estaba expuesto. No tiene sentido – afirmó Shanks contrariada.

- No fue _marisco_ la palabra que utilizó – comentó Buggy agitando las cejas a su superior de forma significativa.

- Almejas, ostras, mejillones… lo que sea, es todo lo mismo: Marisco.

Rayleigh rió a carcajadas. En ocasiones era enternecedor ver lo inocente que podía llegar a ser Shanks. Aunque a juzgar por la cara que ponía Buggy, él no compartía su opinión.

- Por casualidad no andaría Rouge-san cerca en ese momento – inquirió intuyendo que ocurría.

- Justo detrás de nosotros - afirmó Buggy -. Y el capitán no se dio cuenta hasta un rato después.

Conociendo a Roger, probablemente le hubiera seguido el juego a modo de broma a la pescadera. No era de extrañar que Rouge no le dirigiera la palabra si los había pillado a medio coqueteo.

En ese momento, Rouge se levantó de entre sus amigas y con paso decidido se acercó a Roger y la pescadera. Desde donde estaba no podía escuchar que se decían, pero si escuchó muy bien cuando la dulce, tranquila y serena Rouge agarró con fuerza la entrepierna de su capitán y con tono serio y algo amenazador dijo:

- De aquí saldrán mis futuros hijos, así que vete a buscar quien te rasque el mejillón a otra parte.

La joven pescadera se marchó muy ofendida. Rouge cogió a Roger por uno de los lados del bigote y se lo llevó a rastras lejos de las hogueras. La fiesta se reanudó poco después entre risas, comentarios y bromas algo crudas. Rayleigh puso los ojos en blanco. Este Roger…

- ¿Qué ha querido decir Rouge–san con eso? – preguntó Shanks confusa mirando a su dos acompañantes, esperando una respuesta.

Buggy se levantó a toda prisa mascullando algo de que iba a buscar más algo muy lejos. El segundo de abordo sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a la chiquilla.

- Esa es una historia para otro día.

* * *

_Y así Rayleigh escurrió el bulto XD Se tiene que tener cuidado con lo que se dice delante de los niños._

Ja ne!


	32. Mapa 32: Lo que veo lo quiero

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 638 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

_Coordenadas:__ Algo huele a podrido en Mariejoia._

* * *

**Mapa 32: Lo que veo lo quiero**

Pañuelos salidos de la nada, monedas detrás de las orejas, cartas que volaban de una mano a la otra para terminar convirtiéndose en palomas… trucos básicos, simples juegos de manos, pero la docena de niños que lo rodeaba observaba todo con grandes ojos llenos de admiración y fascinación.

Shanks rió al ver como una pequeña soltaba un agudo chillido cuando la diadema de su pelo se convirtió en una corona de flores. ¿Quién iba a decirle tres meses atrás que aquel delgaducho mago callejero acabaría siendo uno de los hombres de su tripulación? El que hacía catorce para ser exactos, no podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de su tripulación y de cómo iba aumentando en número. Sus hombres no habían estado muy convencidos al principio de su decisión. Joey solo era un muchacho desarrapado que sobrevivía en las calles con trucos de magia ingeniosos y alguna que otra cartera usurpada.

Pero Shanks veía en su mirada ese algo que señalaba a las grandes personas. En su vivacidad, en su alegría, en su lealtad, en su empeño por seguir adelante incluso a contracorriente, había un fututo prometedor en el joven rubio. Y Shanks estaba dispuesta a ayudar a exteriorizar ese potencial.

Justo entonces Joey performó el truco principal de su espectáculo, con una petaca llena de alcohol y un pequeño palo en llamas consiguió crear en el aire la flamante efigie de un rugiente dragón que alteaba sus amplias alas y agitaba la cabeza. Además de los niños que tenía por público, muchos otros paseantes de la plaza se detuvieron a aplaudir e incluso echar algunas monedas en la gorra del suelo.

- Sigo sin entender como lo hace – masculló Lucky Roo con la boca medio llena.

- Yo insisto en que es gracias a alguna Akuma no Mi – dijo Sven con los brazos cruzados y entornando los ojos, como si así se le revelara el secreto del truco.

- Deja de insistir en eso, lo has visto nadar más de una docena de veces. Descarta de una vez esa teoría – rebufó Yasaru poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Shanks sonrió, siempre la misma discusión, nadie había conseguido adivinar el truco y Joey se negaba a revelar el secreto. Cogió su jarra de cerveza de la mesa que compartía con sus nakamas, y le dio un trago mientras observaba al dragón desintegrándose en el aire. A ella le daba igual como se hacía el truco, simplemente disfrutaba viéndolo. ¿Para qué quitarle la magia y el misterio?

Joey hacía reverencias ante su entusiasta público, disfrutando de la atención recibida como el exhibicionista que era.

Fue entonces cuando el día se torció.

Con el increíble espectáculo nadie se había reparado en la engalanada carroza rosa y blanca que entraba a la plaza por la calle del mercado. Era un vehículo que parecía sacado de uno de aquellos cuentos de hadas tan populares en el North Blue, aquellos sobre princesas en castillos de marfil y caballeros de brillante armadura en caballos blancos. Aunque los corceles que tiraban del aparatoso carro no eran caballos sino cuatro Bull Rabuka blancos, a los cuales les sangraban las patas-aletas por caminar demasiado tiempo por tierra firme. Media docena de hombres vestidos con trajes negros y gafas de sol lo rodeaban, mirando alrededor como si esperaran que alguna amenaza les acechara en las soleadas calles.

- ¡Alto! – exigió una voz infantil y aguda desde el interior de la carroza. El cochero, ataviado con peluca y levita tiró de las riendas y las pobres bestias se detuvieron con las lenguas fuera y los cuerpos temblorosos de cansancio. La cortinilla lateral de seda con encaje fue apartada por una pequeña mano delicada y enguantada. Una niña de no más nueve años asomó la cabeza, el casco burbuja que portaba apenas cabía por la ventana, su carita regordeta y de mirada petulante estaba rodeada de espesos rizos rubios recogidos por una tiara de piedras preciosas - ¿Qué es ese alboroto? – exigió saber mientras intentaba ver que tenía a tanta gente congregada en la plaza.

- Alguna clase de espectáculo callejero Mayo-sama – dijo uno de los guardaespaldas con traje que se había acercado para ver mejor –. Un chico está haciendo trucos de magia con cartas y palomas.

- Que aburrido – bufó la niña con desdén y la nariz fruncida –, ya he visto todos los trucos que se pueden hacer con esos. No me interesa. Vamos a…

Justo entonces una gran llamarada de fuego anaranjado surgió sobre las cabezas de los espectadores adoptando la forma de un dragón. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par, su boca quedó levemente entreabierta dándole un aspecto bobalicón de asombro. Mientras el ser de llamas culebreaba por el aire la niña consiguió encontrar su voz.

- Lo quiero… – dijo en apenas un susurro que pronto se tornó en un exigente tono demandante – ¡Quiero a ese mago! ¡Quiero a ese mago para mi circo privado y lo quiero ya!

Los guardaespaldas se miraron entre ellos, sabiendo que no tenían más alternativa que obedecer. No cumplir el mandato de un Tenryuubito, aún cuando no se tratara más que de una niña, era suicidio, una sentencia segura a una vida de esclavitud y degradación. El jefe del grupo indicó a tres de sus hombres con un gesto que fueran a por él. Los tres uniformados se metieron entre el gentío empujando sin pedir perdón ni mirara a nadie, varios ciudadanos empezaron a protestar por su mala educación hasta que una palabra dicha en un aterrado suspiro se escuchó por toda la plaza.

- Tenryuubito…

Muchos echaron un rápido vistazo a la engalanada carroza y rápidamente agacharon la mirada, los más cercanos cayeron de rodillas con las frentes contra el suelo, los más alejados se apresuraron a escabullirse por las calles que comunicaban por la plaza, madres cogían a sus hijos e intentaban ocultarlos o sacarlos de allí antes de que atrajeran una atención indeseada.

En su mesa en la terraza del bar, los akagami miraban con el ceño fruncido el repentino cambio de atmósfera.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sven a un hombre que intentaba escabullirse por el callejón continuo a la taberna.

- Un Tenryuubito, eso pasa – dijo con los dientes apretados apenas conteniendo las ganas de echar a correr –. Será mejor que os larguéis antes de que esos cucarachas con gafas os pillen, porque tened seguro que si os cogen es para convertiros en esclavos.

Sin más el hombre se perdió entre las sombras del callejón. Shanks se puso en pie, el ceño fruncido ¿Qué demonios hacía un noble mundial en aquellas latitudes? No estaban ni remotamente cerca de Mariejoia ni de ninguna otra capital que pudiera atraer a tan despreciables personajes. Quedarse era una imprudencia…

- Nos vamos – ordenó tirando un puñado de Berris sobre la mesa y dándose la vuelta para hacer un gesto a Joey para que dejara su espectáculo y se reuniera con ellos.

Sin embargos, los hombres de traje negro ya habían atravesado a todos los espectadores y sin una palabra cogieron al muchacho de los brazos arrastrándolo de vuelta a la carroza.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios os creéis que estáis haciendo cabrones? ¡Soltadme! – gritaba Joey revolviéndose con todas sus fuerzas pero sin conseguir soltarse.

- Mierda – masculló la pelirroja. Se giró a sus hombres y dijo con voz apremiante -. Volved al barco y decidle a Ben que lo prepare para zarpar de inmediato.

- No sea loca capitana – protestó Sven -. Es un Tenryuubito, cualquier acto de rebeldía contra ellos es una sentencia de muerte.

- No pienso dejar a Joey en manos de esos monstruos – gruñó la pelirroja con tal ferocidad, que ninguno se atrevió a contradecirla. Nadie se oponía a ella cuando estaba así.

- Venga, vamos al barco – apremió Lucky Roo por una vez con la boca vacía -. Capitana como tarde más de media hora vendremos a buscarla.

- Tranquilo, no tardaremos tanto – aseguró con una sonrisa afilada antes de ir detrás de aquellos perros.

La plaza había quedado prácticamente desierta, tan solo quedaban los pocos desafortunados que habían quedado demasiado cerca de la carroza como para poder moverse sin ser notados. Joey seguía retorciéndose, lanzando patadas, cabezazos e incluso intentando dar algún mordisco. Por desgracia su habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo no era comparable a la fuerza bruta de aquellos cuadrados guardaespaldas. Cuando llegaron ante la carroza lo obligaron a arrodillarse agachándole la cabeza a la fuerza. Joey jamás mostraría sumisión ante nadie.

Las puertas se abrieron revelando a la pequeña tirana en su traje especial que no permitía que ningún elemento en la atmósfera tocara su sagrado ser. La niña lo miró de arriba abajo y arrugó la nariz.

- Que roñoso estás… - estableció con asco – Cuando volvamos a casa serás debidamente desinfectado y después pasarás a formar parte de mi circo privado. Ya hace tiempo que no tengo magos con buenos trucos y los payasos ya me aburren. Espero que tengas más trucos como ese del dragón de fuego.

- Mira niña no sé quién eres, pero no voy a ninguna parte… - una fuerte patada por parte de los guardaespaldas lo calló.

- Cierra la boca. Muéstrale más respeto a Mayo-sama, ahora eres su esclavo.

- ¿Qué…? –consiguió graznar el chico mientras apretaba los dientes. Ese cerdo debía de haberle jodido bien las costillas.

- Me temo que eso no va a poder ser.

Todos se volvieron, Shanks se alzaba en pie entre los hombres y mujeres postrados en el suelo, que la miraban con incredulidad, algunos intentaban apartarse de ella, temiendo ser relacionados con aquella temeraria pelirroja.

- Capitana… - susurró Joey nervioso. No quería arrastrarla a aquel desastre. No después de todo lo que Shanks había hecho por él. No era forma de pagarle su ayuda.

- ¡Qué insolencia! ¡Muéstrale tu respeto a Mayu-sama! – exclamó uno de los guardaespaldas encaminándose hacia ella para postrarla en el suelo aunque fuera a patadas. Apenas estuvo el hombre a pocos pasos de la pelirroja, terminó en el suelo completamente inconsciente. Los otros se pusieron en guardia, no la habían visto moverse, pero algo tenía que haber hecho para tumbar a su colega.

- ¡Claro que **sí** va a ser! – replicó la pequeña Tenryuubito con pedantería dando una patada en el suelo, ignorante del peligro que encarnaba la pelirroja – Hace trucos fantásticos, es mono y lo quiero en MI circo. Tú eres una mujer fea y desfigurada, no te quiero cerca de mí, tuerta. Lleváosla lejos – ordenó estirando un dedo imperiosamente.

Todos los hombres dieron un paso al frente dispuestos a todo por hacerla desaparecer. Shanks los miró con una intensidad heladora que hizo reverberar el mismísimo aire. Todos los hombres cayeron al suelo desmayados. La cría dio un respigo y con voz quejumbrosa les exigió que se levantaran. Sus órdenes cada vez tenían un timbre más histérico al ver que no obedecían.

- Veras pequeña princesa – dijo Shanks con tranquilidad mientras Joey se ponía en pie y acudía a su lado, aún muy asombrado por lo que acababa de pasar –, a pesar de lo que te hayan dicho, en esta vida no puedes tener todo lo que quieras. No puedes jugar con la vida de los hombres. No sin consecuencias – la niña soltó un pequeño lloriqueo, temblando de rabia, impotencia y miedo ante la situación -. Recuérdalo… o prepárate para lo que se avecina.

Los dos piratas echaron a correr rumbo al muelle, los ciudadanos que habían presenciado la escena se pusieron en pie y corrieron, a los lejos las sirenas del cuartel de la marina empezaron a bramar y hombres uniformados corrieron por las calles a comprobar que había pasado. La niña Tenryuubito estaba demasiado histérica como para poder sacarle nada más que _'¡Una mujer tuerta se ha llevado a mi mago!'._

Mientras tanto el barco pirata se alejaba rumbo a mar abierto.

- Capitana, siento mucho todo este lío – se disculpó Joey tras ayudar a desplegar las velas. Shanks le sonrió.

- Oye, nada de disculpas. No ha sido tu culpa.

- Ya, pero dicen que los marines…

- No hemos tocado a esa criatura, y dudo mucho que vaya a poder identificarnos - le atajó –, así que no te preocupes por la marina – Joey aún no parecía tenerlas todas consigo. Con el ceño fruncido Shanks le sujetó la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Su mirada se paseó sin querer por las tres cicatrices que le cruzaban el ojo. Era una marca demasiado característica ¿Cómo no lo iban a ver los marines? -. No te culpes. Somos piratas. Tarde o temprano nos toparemos con algo serio, si es esto o algo que surja más adelante ya lo veremos. Pero has de saber que esta tripulación **nunca, jamás** deja atrás a un nakama. Pase lo que pase ¿entendido?

- Sí capitana – asintió el muchacho. Shanks lo miró a los ojos unos segundos más antes de asentir y soltarle la cara.

- Bien – con una sonrisa más propia de ella le pasó un brazo por los hombros y caminaron por la cubierta -. Aunque ciertamente no puedo culpar a esa mocosa, eres realmente adorable – añadió frotándole la cabeza con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria. Joey se escabulló entre protestas intentando alisarse el pelo.

Shanks miró por la popa hacia la isla que dejaban atrás. No era culpa de Joey. Y en parte no era culpa de aquella niña, sino de la gente que insistía en mantener con vida los prejuicios y la mala ética de los Tenryuubito, transmitiéndola de generación en generación. Creando un mundo de monstruos. Un mundo sin libertad.

* * *

_Los Bull Rabuka son los pez-caballo de Water 7, cuando los Mugiwara llegan por primera vez el dueño del puesto de alquiler les dice que hay tres tamaños. Los Yagara (los más pequeños, los que ellos usan para desplazarse por la ciudad), los Rabuka (los medianos), y los King (los gigantes, como los que tiene adoptados la Franky Family). No tiene patas, sino aletas ya que son animales acuáticos, pero estoy convencido de que un Tenryubito sería lo bastante cruel como para hacer caminar al pobre bicho por tierra._

_En una nota aparte, acabo de descubrir un manga estupendo, se llama **Otoyomegatari - A Young Wive's Tale**, de Kaoru Mori, autora de **Emma, a victorian romance**. El dibujo es precioso y la historia es muy tierna pese a ser un tema que hoy en día es bastante… peliagudo. Podéis encontrar hasta el capítulo 17 en _mcanime . net

_Ja ne!_


	33. Mapa 33: Punto de inflexión

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 639 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

_Coordenadas:__ Porque son los malos momentos los que nos dan perspectiva._

* * *

**Mapa 33: Punto de inflexión**

_Respira…_

No se movía. Simplemente estaba allí tirado, tal cual lo había sacado del agua.

_Respira…_

Apretó con fuerza, descargando todo el peso de su cuerpo cada vez, intentando reanimar el corazón.

_Respira…_

Juntó sus bocas abiertas, intentando forzar el aire de sus pulmones en los de él.

- Capitana…

Su propio corazón palpitaba desbocado contra sus costillas ¿Por qué el suyo latía tan rápido y el de él no? No tenía sentido…

- Capitana.

_Respira…_

Le rogaba en silencio. Ignorando el temblor de sus músculos, ya fueran por el agua fría que la cubría o por el esfuerzo no lo sabía. Y no importaba.

Ella no importaba. Solo su nakama. Su nakama que no respiraba, su nakama cuyo corazón no latía…

_Respira…_

_Respira…_

_Respira…_

_Respira…_

_Respira…_

_Respira…_

- ¡Shanks! – un brazo la rodeó y tiró hacia atrás, contra un pecho seco que respiraba agitado, pero no tanto como ella. Intentó soltarse, pero no pudo – Para ya. No hay nada que hacer.

Negó con la cabeza. Quería gritarle que no. Que se equivocaba. Que sí había algo que hacer, que todo iba a ir bien. Solo tenía que conseguir que volviera a respirar. Que sacara toda el agua de los pulmones. No era tarde. No era tarde, no era tarde… no…

Se echó hacia atrás y miró al cielo azul sobre sus cabezas. Tan limpio, tan pacífico, tan infinito… tan erróneo. Estaba mal, equivocado. En un momento así no podía estar tan sereno, no cuando por dentro algo se le estaba rompiendo.

Gritó.

Gritó de rabia, de dolor, de impotencia. Contra el cielo tranquilo, contra su estúpido nakama por caer por la borda, por las estúpidas Akuma no Mi que no permitían nadar a quien las comiera, contra las engañosas aguas que ocultaban corrientes a pocos metros de la superficie, contra ella misma por haber sido demasiado lenta.

Gritó y lloró mientras Ben la sujetaba contra si en un abrazo férreo.

Acababa de perder a su primer nakama. Un hombre que estaba bajo su mando.

Y se lo juró en aquel instante. Nunca más. Nunca más permitiría que algo así pasara. Haría lo que fuera para evitarlo. Daría la vida sin dudarlo.

Pero nunca más sentiría tanto dolor.

* * *

_Sip, muy deprimente. No sé de dónde ha salido u.u_

_Pero la verdad, me extraña mucho que Shanks no haya perdido nunca algún hombre en su tripulación, ya sea por culpa de la marina, por un accidente o por enfermedad. Y su absoluta convicción de que un pirata ha de ser capaz de nadar, tiene que venir de alguna parte._

_Bien este es mi punto de vista sobre que pudo provocarlo. ¿Qué pensáis?_

_Ja ne!_


	34. Mapa 34: Solo para chicas

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 640 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

_Coordenadas:__ Luffy aún es muy pequeño para pillar el significado de las cosas._

* * *

**Mapa 34: Solo para chicas**

Luffy entró corriendo en el Party's Bar, el enorme sapo violeta que había capturado cerca del río firmemente sujeto en sus pequeñas manos.

- ¡Shanks! ¡Shanks! ¡Shanks! ¡Mira que he cazado! – gritó buscando entre el habitual grupo de piratas repartidos por todo el lugar. Pero Shanks no estaba en su habitual taburete en la barra.

- Espera amiguito – dijo Yassop cogiéndolo de la parte trasera de la camisa cuando se disponía a correr a mirar en la cocina -. La capitana está ocupada, cuando termine podrás enseñarle tu presa.

- ¡Pero se lo tengo que enseñar ahora! – exclamó alzando al anfibio por encima de su cabeza para que el pirata lo viera y comprendiera la gravedad de la situación. El sapo croo, Yassop casi podía jurar que el bicho lo había hecho con resignación.

- Solo será un rato. En cuanto termine de hablar con Makino – dijo sentando al niño en la silla de al lado.

- ¿De qué están hablando? – preguntó curioso - ¿y por qué no pueden hablar aquí en el bar?

- Porque hablan de cosas de chicas, y las chicas no hablan de sus cosas delante de chicos.

- Pero Shanks es pirata.

- Que sea pirata no significa que no sea chica.

- Desgraciadamente – gruñeron algunos nakamas en la mesa de al lado. Yassop rió.

- ¿Es algo secreto? – preguntó en un susurro.

- La verdad es que no lo sé… - contestó el pirata dando un trago a su cerveza.

Justo entonces Shanks y Makino salieron de la cocina aún cuchicheando. La pelirroja le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro y dijo:

- Recuerda, tú no le has de regalar nada, que se lo gane.

- Eso haré – contestó Makino con resolución –, muchas gracias por el consejo Shanks-neechan.

- No se las merecen – replicó moviendo la mano como para restarle importancia -, ya me contarás qué tal te ha ido. Y espero detalles – añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa y un guiño. Makino rió sonrojada y se dirigió a la barra para atender a los piratas que aguardaban que les volviera a llenar las jarras.

- ¡Shanks! ¡Shanks! ¡Shanks! ¡Mira que he cazado! – gritó Luffy en cuanto se acercó agitando el sapo en el aire.

- Vaya, es realmente gordo – alabó. Luffy le sonrió completamente complacido.

- ¿De qué hablabas con Makino? ¿Era un secreto? – inquirió curioso.

- Eso es cosa de chicas – respondió sonriendo.

- ¡Jo! eso no vale… Vengaaa… ¿de qué hablan las chicas cuando están solas?

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

- ¡Sí!

- De si debemos permitir que las ranas se conviertan en príncipes o dejarlos tal cual.

Luffy parpadeó. Dos veces. Después miró el sapo en sus manos y después a la pelirroja. Frunció el ceño.

- Vaya… las chicas hablan de unas cosas muy misteriosas.

* * *

_Hacía mucho que chibi-Luffy no aparecía por aquí ¿verdad?_

_¡Bueno! Pregunta: ¿Cuál es la forma de convertir una rana en príncipe según la tradición popular en los cuentos? … Exactamente ¿De qué suelen hablar las chicas cuando no hay chicos cerca?... ¡Precisamente!_

_Shansk-neechan puede dar buenos consejos amorosos cuando se lo propone._

_Ja ne!_


	35. Mapa 35: Debilidades

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 640 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

_Coordenadas:__ La mente no puede dictar al corazón._

* * *

**Mapa 35: Debilidades**

El cañonero de la marina surcaba las aguas azules del West Blue en dirección Nordeste, su estandarte orgulloso al viento, mientras sus disciplinados marines se ocupaban de atender las diversas tareas que un barco de semejante calibre necesitaba. Era una mañana tranquila, de cielo despejado y viento constante, aquella expedición de patrulla rutinaria transcurría sin contratiempos.

La puerta del camarote principal se abrió y de ella surgió el oficial al mando del navío, el capitán Jiro Kabayama. Hombre de pocas palabras, alto, fuerte y apuesto. Un virtuoso en la lucha a dos espadas, buen tirador con un mosquete. Firme en sus decisiones, meticuloso al elaborar sus planes. El orgullo de su promoción en la academia naval, su trayectoria profesional estaba inmaculada, sus superiores le auguraban un magnífico futuro en la marina. Era un marine ejemplar.

Sin embargo… el capitán Kabayama tenía un punto débil…

- ¿Todo en orden contramaestre Roberts? – preguntó al entrar en el puesto de mando. Los pocos oficiales que se encontraban presentes se apresuraron a cuadrarse y saludar. Tras recibir un saludo del capitán regresaron a sus quehaceres.

- Sí, capitán – contestó el viejo Roberts tras asegurarse de que el barco continuaba en la ruta preestablecida -. Si el viento se mantiene constante llegaremos a la siguiente isla mañana al atardecer.

- Perfecto – dijo complacido. Todo iba según las ordenanzas.

Repentino griterío en cubierta alertó al capitán, que rápidamente salió para ver que ocurría.

- ¡Barco a estribor! – gritó el vigía de su puesto en las alturas - ¡Lleva bandera pirata!

- ¡Hombres, preparad los cañones! – gritó el capitán Kabayama - ¡disponed las armas! ¡no permitiremos que esos rufianes disturben la paz de nuestro sector!

- ¡A la orden capitán! – gritaron todos los hombres con fervor. Hacía mucho tiempo que navegaban bajo su mando y sabían que era un hombre en el que se podía confiar, un hombre integro que ni aceptaba sobornos ni se acobardaba ante el rival. Estaban orgullosos de formar parte de su tripulación.

- Henry ¿puedes distinguir su enseña? – gritó al vigía. Si podía saber de qué banda pirata se trataba, adoptaría la mejor estrategia posible para capturarlos con el mínimo de bajas y heridos posibles. En ambos bandos.

El vigía ajustó la lente de su catalejo, forzando la vista al máximo para tener una visión clara. Dio un respingo al reconocer la señera. Rogó un momento al dios de sus ancestros pidiendo que se hubiera equivocado y volvió a mirar. Pero la bandera seguía siendo la misma.

Con un gruñido y una maldición gritó:

- ¡Son los Akagami, señor!

Todo movimiento cesó en cubierta, todos los marines quedaron congelados en sus puestos a medio movimiento. El silencio podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Lentamente, todos los hombres giraron la cabeza para mirar a su capitán.

El hombre seguía de pie en su sitio, con los hombros tensos y la mirada fija en el pequeño puntito que se veía en el horizonte. Casi parecía que hubiera dejado de respirar.

- ¿Akagami… Shanks? – inquirió en un susurro, el cual se escuchó perfectamente en el mortal silencio.

- Sí, señor – afirmó el vigía temiendo lo peor.

Y lo peor llegó…

Un intenso rubor empezó a subir por el cuello del capitán, expandiéndose por sus mejillas, cruzando el puente de la nariz hasta las orejas. Su corazón empezó a palpitar a un ritmo frenético, sus manos heladas se cubrieron de sudor, un nudo en la garganta le hacía difícil respirar y su estómago se vio invadido por lo que parecía un enjambre de mariposas.

- ¡Poned rumbo al norte inmediatamente, tenemos que llegar a la isla Tetryl antes de mañana por la noche! – ordenó con voz sofocada antes de correr hacia su camarote a encerrarse.

Sus hombres suspiraron desanimados mientras volvían a guardar los cañones.

El capitán Jiro Kabayama no tenía problemas en luchar contra bandidos, piratas, caza recompensas y demás escoria. No se amedrentaba ante superiores que intentaran abusar de su cargo y no tenía reparos en degradar a todo aquel que no cumpliera con su deber.

Sin embargo… el capitán Kabayama tenía un punto débil… era un hombre extremadamente tímido en los temas del corazón.

Y estaba perdidamente enamorado de la pirata Shanks Akagami.

Todo había empezado unos años atrás, antes de su ascenso. El barco en el que Kabayama navegaba había recibido una llamada pidiendo apoyo en una pequeña isla en la sexta ruta de Grand Line. Al parecer una tripulación pirata estaba en pleno combate contra una flotilla entera de barcos Marines. Una de dos, o era una tripulación formidable, del calibre de los Yonkou o eran un atajo de temerarios inconscientes.

Al llegar, Kabayama pensó que se trataba de la segunda opción. El barco se veía minúsculo en comparación con los cañoneros marines. Sin embargo la gran mayoría ya mostraba grandes daños y dos de ellos zozobraban peligrosamente a los lados, probablemente no se podría impedir que se hundieran.

Por su parte el pequeño barco pirata parecía intacto.

Kobayama y sus compañeros se lanzaron al ataque para ayudar a sus camaradas a repeler piratas. En medio del caos, del ruido de los cañonazos, de las espadas al chocar, de los rifles al disparar… Kobayama vio algo que le dejó sin aliento. Hermoso, perfecto, divino… casi irreal, aquel hermoso ser parecía tan fuera de lugar en medio de la batalla. Y a la vez encajaba perfectamente. Su alborotado pelo rojo ondeando al viento, la falda de su vestido revoloteaba con sus ágiles y letales movimientos, la danza perfecta de su espada reflejando el brillo del sol. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo en medio del caos que pareció detenerse durante ese momento. Jamás olvidaría aquellos ojos oscuros, aquella mirada tan intensa, aquella sonrisa salvaje de absoluto deleite. Era una criatura magnífica, de las que ya solo se hablaba en las leyendas. Una diosa guerrera llegada a la tierra para arrasar y conquistar.

Y sin ninguna duda, había conquistado el corazón de Kobayama.

Desde entonces el capitán había sido incapaz de ir en contra de la pelirroja. Kobayama se volvía un manojo de nervios en su presencia, la lengua se le trababa, su aguda mente se quedaba en blanco, no era capaz de atinar con su rifle y las espadas se le caían de las manos.

- Venga capitán salga – gruñó el contramaestre Roberts aporreando la puerta.

- No puedo…

- Tiene que cumplir con su deber. Usted es un marine, su trabajo es capturar piratas.

- Eso lo sé – protestó ofendido desde dentro de su camarote –. Lo hago en base diaria. Seguramente en el cuartel no me tendrán en cuanta de que se me escape uno de vez en cuando…

Roberts miró a la puerta con una ceja alzada y cara de incredulidad.

- Pero resulta que siempre se le escapa la misma. Tarde o temprano esto tendrá repercusiones negativas en su carrera. Tiene que ponerle fin a esta situación. Tiene que enfrentarla de cara. Plantarse ante esa pelirroja y demostrarle que es un marine hecho y derecho.

Tras unos segundos de silencio la voz insegura del capitán Kabayama se escuchó.

- ¿Y qué le digo?

- ¡Que está arresta! – gritó el contramaestre Roberts con exasperación.

- ¿No te parece demasiado directo? – preguntó con tono dudoso -. Yo tenía pensado un acercamiento más sutil. Para no espantarla, ya sabes…

Con un gruñido de frustración, el contramaestre echó las manos al aire negando con la cabeza. Se rendía. Era demasiado mayor para esto.

En la distancia, el barco de los akagami siguió su camino, sin saber del pequeño drama que tenía lugar a algunas leguas de distancia.

* * *

_Je je!_

_Sip, ese fue el incidente que le ganó a Shanks su segundo y polémico cartel._

_Ja ne!_


	36. Mapa 36: Indígenas

**Los mapas de mi vida**

_By Tenshi Lain_

Notas en el diario de abordo:

Los personajes de One Piece pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda, yo solo los cojo prestados para jugar.

Esta historia está centrada en el concepto de **Shanks/Fem** (Shanks como chica, si te disgusta la idea, el botón para retroceder está ahí arriba). Tendrá un formato drabble, es decir pequeñas escenas que mostrarán la vida de Shanks desde su infancia hasta la edad adulta, no seguirán un orden cronológico y algunos temas se repetirán con diferentes escenarios. También habrá algunos que irán encadenados o tendrán una continuación. He de advertir que voy al día con el manga on-line (capítulo 641 a día de hoy), así que **habrá SPOILERS** para quien no lo esté. Avisados quedáis, leed por vuestra cuenta y riesgo Muajajajaja

¡Dedicada a Obsidiana Nevada! ¡Gracias por ayudarme a esclarecer escenas y aportar ideas!

_Coordenadas:_En cada lugar hay unas costumbres.

* * *

**Mapa 36: Indígenas**

Ben encendió un cigarrillo y miró a su alrededor. La tribu que habitaba aquella pequeña isla en el Nuevo Mundo no dejaba de sorprenderle. Vivían en cabañas en forma de cuenco invertido hechas a base de cañizo, hojas de palmera seca y pieles. Realmente resistentes pese a su aspecto frágil.

La gente convivía en una sociedad matriarcal, aunque no tan radical como la de las Kuja. Los hombres desempeñaban el papel de agricultores, pastores y pescadores. Las mujeres gobernaban, desempeñaban el papel de sanadoras, eruditas y sacerdotisas. Su pequeño "ejercito" estaba compuesto por ambos géneros, siendo los hombres el equivalente de la marina de los soldados de a pie.

Todos los que los habían enfrentado con lanzas y espartanas espadas al desembarcar habían sido hombres. Ben y sus nakamas habían temido en un principio haber ido a parar a una isla hostil, tal vez de caníbales. Ellos no querían pelear con los locales, solo reabastecer las reservas de agua, buscar algunos alimentos frescos y reparar algunos de los desperfectos que la tormenta de las noche anterior les había dejado en el barco.

Pero allí estaban, en la pequeña cala rodeados de gente armada. Ben había intentado explicar que iban en son de paz, pero esto solo había puesto a los soldados más belicosos. Uno incluso había hecho intención de lanzar su lanza, y Shanks (buena, protectora y nada cauta Shanks) se había interpuesto, con las manos alzadas y una sonrisa tranquilizadora. En cuanto los hombres indígenas la vieron exclamaron algo que ningún pirata entendió, varios cayeron de rodillas y otros echaron a correr por el estrecho camino que subía desde la cala. Todos los Akgami se miraron entre sí desconcertados y no muy seguros de que hacer. Poco rato después, una comitiva entera de mujeres ataviadas en ropas ceremoniales se abrió paso entre los guerreros, y la más anciana les dio la bienvenida con voz carrasposa. Después las jóvenes sacerdotisas rodearon a Shanks y la escoltaron por el camino delante de todos, ignorando preguntas y protestas. Al llegar al poblado la capitana había sido conducida a la que parecía ser el edificio principal. La puerta estaba custodiada por dos fornidas guerreras que llevaban lanzas mucho más sólidas y ornamentadas que los guerreros de la playa. A ningún pirata se le permitió acceso.

A lo largo de la tarde la aldea había sido un hervidero de actividad, todos se afanaban por preparar la improvisada celebración. Nadie dejó que los piratas ayudaran, por lo que los hombres se vieron obligados a permanecer sentados en la plaza, en cuyo centro se encendió una gran hoguera al anochecer.

Ben miró a la derecha, en donde Shanks estaba sentada en un ornamentado palanquín con tallas de madera y bordados. Las sacerdotisas habían desecho sus trenzas y habían adornado su melena con flores y plumas, vestía una túnica granate con bordados, sus muñecas y tobillos cubiertos por gruesos brazaletes que tintineaban cada vez que se movía. Su rostro maquillado y un pequeño símbolo dibujado en tintura marrón en su frente.

Y pese a toda la atención, la gran cantidad de comida dispuesta, la música y el abundante licor, Shanks no parecía muy contenta.

Se reclinó hacia atrás contra el poste del palanquín contra el que estaba sentado y cubriéndose la boca con el cuenco de barro del que bebía le dijo.

- Sonríe capitana. Este banquete es en tu honor.

- No es que no esté agradecida – respondió sin apenas mover los labios -. Aprecio una fiesta como cualquiera otro, pero este… _puesto de honor_… - dijo tamborileando los dedos contra el brazo de madera de su asiento - podría pasar sin él, la verdad.

- Bueno… si no estuvieras ahí sentada, tendríamos que haber salido por pies de la isla.

- A estas alturas creo que lo hubiera preferido… - contestó mientras las sacerdotisas más jóvenes seguían bailando en torno a la hoguera principal. La música de percusión de los tambores resonaba contra las lejanas montañas.

- Podría haber sido peor. En vez de por una de sus deidades protectoras, podrían haberte tomado por un espíritu maligno.

- ¡Casi lo hubiera preferido! ¿Dónde me ves tú cara de diosa de la fertilidad? – gruñó molesta mientras otra joven mujer le acercaba un amuleto hecho de piedrecillas y cuero. Shanks sonrió forzadamente y lo besó para _"concederle su bendición"._

Ben rió entre dientes y continuó comiendo.

Tal vez se hubiera preocupado más de haber sabido que el asiento que ocupaba, sentado a los pies de la diosa, estaba reservado para su concubino principal.

* * *

_La leyenda habla de una diosa pelirroja que viajaba por el mar liderando un ejército de hombres. Algunos eran sus amantes, pero siempre tenía un único favorito. Se la considera patrona de los alumbramientos y la fertilidad._

_Naturalmente esto me lo he sacado de la manga, cualquier parecido con leyendas reales es pura coincidencia XD_

_En un aparte, he de informar que este es el último mapa que tenía escrito y por una temporada no van a haber más. No es que no tenga ideas, tengo varias esperando a ser escritas, pero últimamente he estado dándole vueltas a un historia crossover y cada vez que intento trabajar en los Mapas, mi mente salta a la otra historia. Así que hasta que pueda quitármela de la cabeza no habrá más mapas. No sé cuanto tardaré con el crossover o si llegaré a terminarlo y publicarlo, pero prometo que cuando se me pase volveré a esta historia._

_Gracias por vuestro apoyo._

_Ja ne!_


End file.
